The Deviants: Book 3
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: After yet another stressful year the boys are hoping for a relatively peaceful year but when you're aiding an escaped criminal how peaceful can it be? Sequal to The Deviants: Book 2! Read and Review ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Harry watched as the Ministry searched his bedroom with a sneer on his face.

"Are you finished?" he demanded as they moved Ashanti's perch.

The Auror looked at him with disbelief.

"Watch your tongue boy,"

"Why what does it do? Anything good? You forget your in my house idiot, you're touching things you couldn't afford in your wildest dreams,"

"How is it in here Dawlish?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"Nothing here, sir," the Auror stated with a sigh.

Shacklebolt nodded.

"Just as I expected. We're sorry to have bothered you young Malfoy, protocol you know," he stated with a swish of his wand righting everything again.

"If your expecting my gratification you're looking in the wrong place," Harry snapped as the man looked at him. "Your team made the mess in the first place,"

The two Auror's left and Harry snorted as the black dog at his side barked and wagged his tail.

Harry smirked.

Only three week ago his Godfather had escaped from Azkaban as he realised Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts.

He had without question ended up at Malfoy manor unfortunately the family had been in the Bermuda islands but when Harry had looked at his two way parchment he'd smirked and demanded they go home at once.

His parents still didn't know that he was hiding Sirius in their manor but he knew they'd find out eventually but he was hoping it would be when he was already tucked away safe at Hogwarts.

Draco entered the room and smirked.

"Come on Hades! We're going to Diagon Alley, mother wants us to have an early trip this year so we don't come in contact with the mudbloods,"

Harry smirked and nodded pulling his emerald cloak off his bed.

"I'll fetch you something back," he said to Sirius. "At least you'll enjoy the time you don't have to be a dog,"

The dog barked at him and Harry shrugged before leaving with a swish of his robes.

Draco shook his head.

"You're dead when they find out you know,"

Harry grinned throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"By the time they find out we'll be going to be back at Hogwarts ready for a nice relaxing year,"

Draco snorted he wasn't sure why he was surprise that Harry wasn't taking the threat serious.

"The way you're going Watcher, you're going to end up a Prefect in fifth year," Harry snorted seeing Draco shaking his head.

"If I become a prefect the only reason I'll have the title is to reign you in," Draco said dryly.

Harry pounced on his twin.

"Take it back," he sniggered.

Draco wrestled with him with the same amount of vigour.

"Boys," Lucius said coming out of the dining room to see what the ruckus was.

They sprang apart and looked at their father cautiously.

Lucius surveyed them before turning and sweeping back into the dining room where he was meeting with some associates.

Draco snickered and stuck his foot out tripping Harry as they entered.

Harry smirked promising his own back silently as they took their father's associates' attention.

"Ah boys I haven't seen you since you blew that hole in the courtroom," a man with black sleek hair said with a cold smile.

The boys looked at him coolly.

"A more brilliant piece of magic in our eyes, Mr Yaxley. I do hope you had fun trying to fix it," Harry goaded locking eyes with the man.

"We heard it took you nearly twelve months to stop it from caving in every time someone stood on it," Draco added with a smirk.

Yaxley's nostrils flared before he smirked and turned to Lucius.

"You can tell they're your boys, Malfoy,"

"Are they wrong though, Yaxley? Did it not take you all that time to fix what they'd done," Lucius smirked a flash of warning going across his features.

"It was marvellous magic boys, especially without a wand," a second man with thinning hair said throatily.

"You're Danielle's father aren't you," Draco asked coldly.

The man nodded and a smirk appeared over his face.

"She is a prize I cherish, more than I ever could have expected her to be,"

"Shame the same couldn't be said about Theodore, though isn't it," Lucius said offhanded.

Nott looked at Lucius sharply but didn't say anything to reboot his comment.

Harry recognised Crabbe and Goyle's father's there as well as Mr Greengrass and Mr Parkinson.

The latter saw him looking.

"Ah I so do look forwards to my daughter's hand joining yours,"

Harry snorted.

"I'm not the oldest, I'm Hadrian you idiot,"

Draco pulled a disgusted face at the man and Lucius shot them both a look that had them wiping their faces of any emotions.

"Yes Pansy will make a fine wife for Draco, just as Daphne will for Hadrian,"

The boys looked at him sharply.

"Father?" Harry asked.

"Later boys," Lucius said wafting his hand as if batting away the question. "I believe your mother is waiting for the pair of you," he said dismissively.

Draco lead Hadrian out of the room knowing his brother wasn't happy about what they'd just heard anymore than he was.

"Mother tell us it isn't true," Hadrian exclaimed as he spotted his mother waiting for them in the kitchen.

"I see you boys have spoken with your father," she sighed.

"Mother, he's -"

"Making sure your future brides are pure-blooded, Draco, you both have a duty to this family to keep it pure,"

"Mother we understand this and no mudbloods appeal to us so why is father arranging our wives?" Hadrian burst.

"It is how it's been for generations. Your father and I fell lucky, we fell in love after getting to know each other but our marriage was arranged for us also. Had it not being we may not have ever been married," Narcissa said her sharp tone cutting off any further argument.

Quietly seething they followed their mother as she flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is unbelievable," Draco muttered. "I don't want to be married to Parkinson. She may be pretty but she's annoying,"

"At least your future wife's moods don't give you whiplash," Harry growled.

"Boys I'm going to leave you to shop on your own for an hour, meet me at my store in an hour for your robe fittings," Narcissa said seeing her shop completely compacted with people.

She didn't even wait for them to respond before rushing in to help her store manager.

"Is it just me or are we getting less and less of their attention if we're not being uncontrollable?" Harry said staring in disbelief.

To the two boys it seemed as if their parents no longer appreciated who they were.

"Lets just shop, we don't get the opportunity to do it on our own a lot," Draco muttered.

As they shopped the boys decided they no longer cared that they didn't have their parents with them.

It was much easier for them to get the materials they needed for their pranks and such if they didn't have to cause distractions.

"Well, well, well, the Malfoy Twins don't have mummy and daddy holding their hands anymore,"

The boys turned around to see Indigo Vixen sat at a table in the ice-cream shop they'd just entered.

"I'll get our order," Draco said not even acknowledging her.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"Where are your parents Vixen?"

A flash of something went across her eyes before she covered it up.

"Not here obviously,"

"Yeah but why?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," she spat before standing and leaving.

"Poor girl has been here every day on her own since the beginning of July," Mr Fortesues stated shaking his head.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked.

"I asked her where her parents were and she just said she wasn't staying with her parents anymore," Fortesues said with a shrug. "Pleasant girl though, are you friends with her?"

Draco snorted under his breath and Harry grinned at him before turning back to the Ice-cream man,

"No, we're not,"

He seemed to realise who they were as he said this and read the humour on their faces because he served them their ice-cream and busied himself.

"Amazing the reaction people have to us," Harry chuckled sitting on a bench just a few stores away from their mother's shop.

"I wonder how Neville and Blaise are doing. It's just our luck that we had to come back off our holiday sooner than expected or we'd be on holiday too," Draco said shaking his head.

"They're supposed to be back today aren't they? School starts in two weeks," Hadrian said running his hand through his hair.

"No idea," Draco shrugged entering their mother's store.

"After Melissa has sorted you boys you're to go to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner, your father will be waiting," Narcissa said after making sure they were ok and the day alone hadn't affected them badly.

The two boys nodded and allowed the girl to fit them for their new school robes.

"They just keep growing," Narcissa said looking at them fondly as she heard Melissa's measurements for them.

"Happens to happen with time mother," Draco said with a grin.

Narcissa chuckled.

"To a mother, Draco, time just seems to fly when their children are involved,"

"You're all Mrs Malfoy talks about boys," Melissa said with a smile at her boss.

Narcissa chuckled with a shrug as they looked at her.

"I'm a very proud mother, how can I not be?"

* * *

**AN - So the start of a new Book, what do you guys think so far? I know it's not the most interesting of chapters but you won't have to wait long ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Talks**

"Why are we eating at the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco muttered, as they made their way down Diagon Alley after their fittings.

"No idea, father hates the food there," Harry said shrugging.

As they entered the pub they saw their father sat with a group of people.

"That's the Parkinsons and Greengrass'," Draco whispered horrified.

"More specifically, the fathers and daughters," Harry muttered his eyes darting around.

He spotted Vixen sat just a table up from where they were about to go an sit, staring into a bowl full of soup.

"We better get this over with," Draco groaned, snapping Harry out of his staring.

They walked over to the group with dread in the pits of their stomachs.

"Father," Draco said, while Harry nodded.

"Ah boys right on time, I've ordered you both the cottage pie," Lucius said coolly.

The boys nodded despite not particularly liking cottage pie.

"It's nice to meet you boys again," Mr Parkinson said nodding at them while Mr Greengrass surveyed them before speaking.

"Yes you boys have certainly being the talk of the table," Mr Greengrass said looking at them with slight acceptance.

"Nothing bad I hope," Harry said with a smirk.

"Of course not, Hadrian, if there was I certainly wouldn't be allowing my first born to be your future wife,"

Draco felt Harry stiffen and he knew it would be a miracle if Hadrian got through the meal without erupting because of something the fathers at the table said.

* * *

Indigo was shocked at what she was hearing.

She'd been sat at the table since before the purebloods had sat down and what she'd heard she was appalled at.

Mr Malfoy wasn't giving his sons any choice at all.

Pansy and Daphne when spoken to and asked what they thought sounded thrilled and Indigo knew from rumours around the school that the two girls had hoped of this since first year.

"They're the heroes of the school," Pansy had said practically drooling over the prospect of becoming Draco's wife. "I would love to become Mrs Malfoy one day,"

Pansy's dark black hair was long and wavy, her periwinkle blue eyes shined with a spark that showed she wasn't above manipulation to get her own way, her body was starting to develop and her pale complexion was a contrast to her hair giving her good looks despite the usual smirk on her face.

Daphne's acceptance was just as bad.

"Hadrian is a strong willed character, his triumphs through school make him the perfect candidate for my future husband,"

Daphne was by far the best looking girl, along with Pansy, in Slytherin, her long nearly silver hair was sleek and smooth, her piercing ice blue eyes matched her icy personality, she was toned and would obviously have curves a lot of girls would die for when she was developed.

It was as if the girls didn't mind the arrangement at all.

She felt rather than saw the boys arrival.

Especially _his._

She'd never been so hyperaware of things going on around her as she was then.

"So what do you boys plan to do after Hogwarts?" Mr Parkinson asked.

"Hopefully Quidditch -"

"A silly fantasy Hadrian, be proper," Lucius demanded. "They'll be coming to the Ministry of course," he stated answering the question.

Indigo was completely horrified.

She knew Hadrian had a good chance at being scouted but his father was squashing the dream before it even shaped.

She felt someone shift and she knew Hadrian would be getting agitated.

He was never one to take orders but surprisingly she didn't hear his sharp tongue.

He remained silent.

Was he scared of his father?

Deciding she couldn't sit and listen to the nonsense going on around her on top of everything that was on her mind she stood making sure to knock Hadrian as she passed him on her way up to her room.

* * *

Hadrian watched her go and wondered what had made her angry.

"Are you paying attention, Hadrian?"

Harry looked up to see everyone looking at him expectantly.

He picked the question straight from Mr Greengrass' head.

"Your daughter is a superb dancer, Mr Greengrass. I saw Daphne practicing once and would love her to show me more," he said with forced politeness.

What he'd said wasn't a lie, Daphne was a good dancer, but he wasn't interested in dance.

Daphne gave him a small smile and a nod.

The meal continued and Draco was surprised at the control Harry was showing with his temper so far he'd kept it in check.

"It's been a pleasure but Pansy and I must head back, Penelope will be back soon and Pansy will no doubt want to gush about this proposal to her," Mr Parkinson said standing up.

"Indeed, we too must leave. Astoria and Fiona will be home by now," Mr Greengrass said after the Parkinsons made their leave. "Say goodbye to Hadrian, Daphne,"

"Goodbye, Hadrian, I'll see you at school and perhaps I'll dance for you," Daphne said with a small smile.

Harry nodded knowing if he did anything else he would have said something to bring Lucius' fury down on him.

* * *

Lucius watched as his sons walked out of the room that night to retire to bed and knew neither of them were happy with what had taken place.

He knew they had a right to love but in the world they were in now and with the rate purebloods and mudbloods were uniting the pureblooded families would soon be extinct and he wasn't willing to leave a chance of that for the Malfoy family.

* * *

The next morning Lucius smiled as he saw Hadrian asleep with his head on the table.

He realised with a start that it was the first time he'd been alone with Hadrian since the previous summer when Dobby had informed him that Hadrian was in his office.

Harry awoke with a start as Lucius sat down opposite him.

Harry blinked and looked around blearily noting that they were alone.

"Did I disturb you?" Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep so I came down here for something to eat. I must have fallen back asleep,"

"Why don't you return to bed and catch a few more hours sleep?" Lucius asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to sleep, I think I'll go for a shower instead," Harry said standing up and ruffling his hair.

Just as Harry was about to leave, Lucius spoke up again.

"Hadrian my boy?"

"Yes father?" Harry asked looking backwards and gritting his teeth.

"You and Draco know I'm proud of you, don't you?"

Harry could recall a similar situation just before they went to Hogwarts.

The answer wasn't the same anymore.

"Do we?" he asked coldly in return before leaving completely.

Lucius was astounded at the response he got.

Had he not shown his pride to them?

* * *

Draco noticed Harry's agitation when he woke up but didn't say anything about it.

He knew Harry would tell him when he was ready.

"Father asked me if I knew he was proud of us,"

Draco felt dread seep through him.

"What did you say?" he asked dreading the answer.

"I told him the truth, I asked him if we did," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Hadrian," Draco groaned knowing it meant their father would call them for a serious talk sooner rather than later.

"It's true, Draco, and you know it. Before when he asked it I was naïve. I never even thought he could be disappointed in us but now, after how he has acted towards us? After what he is doing to us? How could I respond with an affirmative answer? I will not lie to him and I will not lie to myself. Father is far from proud of who we are," Harry ranted.

Draco couldn't fault his brother's words knowing they were true.

"Shall we concentrate on something else for now? We're so close to completing the transformation I can nearly taste it," he offered.

Harry nodded knowing if he didn't do something he'd end up exploding.

Draco watched with utter astonishment as his twin started to transform completely.

There sat in front of him was a pitch black with emerald eyes, panther.

What was strange to Draco was the slight marring above his brother's eye of a lightening bolt.

Harry transformed back breathless.

"How did I look?"

"Terrifying but something caught my eye and I don't understand why its there," Draco said his eyebrows furrowing looking for a time in their life that Harry had ever been scarred in such a way.

He came up blank.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"You have a lightening bolt above your eye when you change," Draco said looking to where it would have been if he was transformed.

"Which eye?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

Draco jabbed him above his right eye. "Right there,"

Harry rubbed it where Draco had jab it and scowled. "Couldn't you just have pointed?"

"I wanted to see if I could feel it under the skin or something," Draco shrugged.

"You could have asked," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco smirked. "Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where you jabbed is where it hurts when we're near Voldemort,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and considering Voldemort was still around when we were babies something might have happened. Which would explain father's concern at having us near the monster," Harry shrugged.

"Wouldn't they have told us though?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"In this house, if we want to know something we have to find out ourselves. Sirius has been on the run for three weeks now and they still haven't told us about him being my godfather,"

Draco decided his brother was right.

"Do we find out what happened?" he asked.

Harry thought it over for a moment.

"Well we can try," he grinned knowing it would probably be impossible.

Never let it be said that he wasn't up for a challenge though.

* * *

**AN: So my pretties what did you think? I thought i'd be kind and offer up a more interesting chapter sooner rather than later ;) Tell me what you think :D**

**Cooky Crumbla - I hope you like it ;) I've got some interesting twists put in place in this one ;D**

**SunshineAndDaisies - :D More you shall get ;)**

**XxXxFading DreamxXxX - More Sirius coming up soon i promise :) I thought his nerves were cute too, kinda showed his inner softness :D**

**Bicky Monster - Yep Dumbles really doesn't have control at all, Hadrian's more than willing to let the old man pout and wonder ;) As for the phoenixes, Ashanti's role will be played up more in the later books so she'll only have brief mentions until then. I kind of figured that Phoenixes were free spirits and especially since she was Hadrian's phoenix that she'd be pretty much AWOL and exploring most of the time but trust me if i can get the plot just right everything will be really explained in the fifth or sixth book if i've planned it right :D Harry's legilimency and occlumency will cause just as many problems for himself as it does for others although i'll let you read to find out why ;) If i've got you wanting more then i'm doing something right :D I'm hoping that i'll have the fifth book written and waiting for mid way through this one so hopefully we'll continue to whizz through them :) Hope you find this book as interesting as the others ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arguments**

Contrary to the boys beliefs, Lucius didn't find them for a talk, in fact he didn't seem to be around at all much after Harry's response to his question.

When asked about it Narcissa just responded that the Ministry was keeping them busy with searching for Sirius.

"Its because you boys are at an age now where you're demanding answers to your questions. If Lucius was to get the pair of you in for a serious talk he wouldn't get anywhere without answering some of your questions too," Sirius said with a shrug.

"But what is so bad about the answers!" Draco burst looking frustrated.

Sirius shrugged not being able to physically lie to the boys.

He'd had to work hard at his mental shields to make sure the boys couldn't find out from his head.

"Do you know?" Harry asked looking at him.

"I wasn't privy to what your father did, despite everything I wasn't all too close with your parents," Sirius shrugged.

"Then why are you Hadrian's godfather?" Draco demanded.

"It's complicated," Sirius said reluctantly.

"Now you're keeping secrets from us," Harry said his eyes flashing.

Ashanti let out a trill of annoyance, her temperament in sync to Harry's.

"No, I'm just saying its complicated. The Blacks weren't a close family, the children were more of a connivance to their parents and while your mother and her two sisters were close even they couldn't escape the harsh reality of it all. Andromeda ran off with a muggle born, Bellatrix was quickly married off to Lestrange and Cissy was left on her own and despite us not talking much out side of the house we were the only company either of us had. I guess it just stuck with your mother that I was her confider back then," Sirius shrugged.

The boys accepted it and Sirius felt horrible lying to his godson.

He decided it was time he spoke to Lucius and Narcissa about the whole situation.

* * *

Lucius looked up about to shout at the person who had entered without knocking until he saw Sirius.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Hadrian," he stated as an answer to a question Sirius didn't know. "How long has he being keeping you?"

"Since I escaped. He knows I'm his godfather, Lucius. He has done since first year when he overheard you speaking with Cissy and Snape after one of her visits with me over Christmas," Sirius stated dropping into a seat opposite the man.

Lucius paled.

"You fed his curiosity and he heard you tell Snape you had to buckle down on their behaviour. He writ to me the same night and I could tell he felt betrayed," Sirius continued.

"That explains so much," Lucius whispered. "Why he's being so distant,"

Lucius looked up when Sirius snorted.

"What?"

"His distance may have something to do with the punishment last summer or the physical blow you dealt him after the car incident," Sirius said sarcastically.

Lucius closed his eyes rubbing his temples.

"You know of my temper, he knows how to push it,"

"Just as Lily did," Sirius said easily.

Lucius looked up harshly.

"Do not mention that, Black,"

"The boys are clicking onto the fact something is up," Sirius snapped. "I've just been asked why I was made Harry's godfather and I had to lie through my teeth. I won't do that to them Lucius, I can't, they deserve better. Especially Harry, he deserves to know where he comes from,"

"He comes from the Malfoy line," Lucius snarled. "He is my son,"

"And he is also part Potter!" Sirius shouted. "He is not for you to manipulate and use as you have Draco, Lucius. You can not set his life in front of him and give him no option because whether you like it or not he is not your son,"

"I have cherished him, loved him and cared for him as if he was my own, Sirius. He is my son in everyway except blood. I swore when I took him in he would have a normal childhood. That I wouldn't let our world idolise him and I will not go back on that now. The charms I have on his appearance and such will not become traceable until after his seventeenth birthday. No one will know any differently unless he wants it to be known after his seventeenth birthday because I will not have them using him and I will not have the Dark Lord hunt him!"

"Voldemort will pursue him because of your inability to keep them away from him. Those two boys have defied him twice already and he will not spare them," Sirius snapped. "He holds no mercy and he will make sure to break them before he kills them,"

Lucius shook his head.

"I would not allow them,"

"We both know you won't have a choice if you want to keep your cover. You made a blood pact to _them_, Lucius and once Voldemort is revived it will come back into action and you will have no option but to fulfil it,"

Lucius looked down and rubbed his face.

"I know Sirius but I will protect them no matter what it costs me,"

"You need to tell them Lucius,"

Lucius shook his head.

"No, not until Draco's seventeenth. I won't have them worrying about it now,"

"I can't lie for you," Sirius said shaking his head. "I can't lie to him,"

"Then bend the truth Sirius or avoid it because its for everyone's best interests that they don't know until it's time,"

Sirius sighed knowing it would continue to be an impasse and he knew if the boys felt the tension between them then their curiosity would fly off the handle even more.

"Just be careful to how you deal and speak of things Lucius, the boys know far more than you realise," Sirius said shaking his head before leaving.

He needed to get out of the manor before the boys noticed the tension.

Lucius sighed wondering when things had gotten so complicated.

* * *

"We need to go to the Leaky Cauldron," Draco said reading a letter addressed to both twins.

"Why?" Harry asked looking up at the blue sky and wondering why he wasn't on his broom.

"Because Hulk is there with only the wall to talk to," Draco said dryly.

"His gran left him on his own?"

"Obviously,"

"You go," Harry sighed not wanting to move an inch.

"What's up with you? You've moped all morning," Draco said crossly.

"Sirius is gone,"

"Where?"

"No idea, I went to sleep last night and he was there but when I woke up he wasn't," Harry shrugged.

"Have you contacted him?"

"No, I'm not going chasing after him Draco, he's the adult," Harry stated.

"You're just been stubborn. If you had a valid reason I wouldn't drag you along but you don't so get your arse up," Draco said smacking Harry on the arm and standing up.

Harry rolled his eyes but allowed Draco to pull him up.

* * *

Neville looked up as he felt the bed next to him dip.

He jumped out of his skin seeing a panther sat there at the side of him just looking at him.

"Oh holy mother of Merlin!" he shouted.

Harry transformed back and rolled off the bed cackling madly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I told you it would amuse you,"

"That was your idea?" Neville demanded.

Draco nodded.

"I needed away to cheer the lump up and that was the perfect way," he said with a grin.

"Glad I can be of use,"

Harry sobered up chuckling only slightly.

"Surprise,"

"When did you do it?"

"Last week after we got our future wives," Harry snorted his eyes darkening for a moment before brightening up again. "Pretty nifty eh,"

"Hold on, future wives? You've been holding back in your letters," Neville exclaimed.

"We didn't want to worry you," Draco shrugged. "It's not as if you could have done anything to stop it happening,"

Neville grimaced. "I can't believe he's arranged your marriages, who are you promised to?"

"Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass," Draco said pulling a face.

"What I can't believe," Harry said changing the subject. "Is that your Gran left you here on your own! Why did she do that?"

"Because I asked her to," Neville chuckled. "my uncle is staying with her for a while and he's due to move in today I asked her if I could stay here so all my school stuff wouldn't get mixed in with his boxes and she said ok,"

"Well father has arranged for us to stay here with you," Draco said with a snicker. "We're a few doors down,"

"Vixen is here as well isn't she? I saw when I came in," Neville said.

Harry nodded. "Tom's had an increasing amount of Hogwarts students staying here this year,"

"I heard she's staying her because her parents died at the beginning of the summer, I don't know how though," Neville said shrugging.

"How did you find that out?" Harry demanded, surprised that Neville had found out.

"Her aunt was here arguing about her returning home," Neville stated.

"Interesting," Harry said nodding.

"Don't go bothering her, Hades, if her parents are dead she doesn't need your hassle," Draco said dryly from where he'd sat himself on Neville's bed.

"Look who's talking. You wind them up just as much as I do," Harry said indigently.

"The Weasleys are here too. I heard Percy and Ron arguing about Percy's head boy badge,"

"The school is going to the dogs," Harry spat. "What's Dumbledore thinking making a Weasley Headboy,"

Neville just shrugged.

"Has anyone heard from Blaise?"

"Last I heard he was still in Brazil," Harry stated his eyebrows furrowing.

"I hope he's ok. That was last week when he sent us that owl and he hasn't replied to my letter yet," Draco said looking slightly concerned.

"He will be he's Blaise," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if he is he's an ignorant little snot," Harry huffed throwing himself on the bed.

Neville shook his head.

The twins seemed to be in a strange mood and he knew it was better to leave them to it.

* * *

**AN: Soooo? What did you think? Things are really kicking off now ;)**

**MiyuXSastakou - I know exactly how you feel :) When i'm reading a story and then months after waiting for an update there's a note saying on Haitus it annoys the hell out of me. That won't happen here :) I have the whole story already written and i'm in the process of writing book 5 of the series, i hope to get that done soon too. I don't ever put up a story that's only half written because if writer's block suddenly occurs i don't want to leave my readers hanging. Thank you for taking a chance :) **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Hahaha I update once a week to give my self chance to complete the other books to this series. I like to know that i'm always at least two books in front ;) As for the idea i'm not actually too sure where it came from now, i've being writing the series for quite a while even though I only started putting them on here in January. I think i may have had a brainstorm when i was writing another story of mine, that's usually what tends to happen :) I'd love it if you could tell me the name of the other story though, i love reading AU stories especially Slytherin Harry ones :) Originally the series was only supposed to be one story but i decided to cut it up and show the boy's development to their adult selves in more detail :) I'm glad you like it :D**

**CL90 - Well the marriage proposals will be a very sore subject among the Malfoy household for quite some time :) Lucius is rather thickheaded when he's doing something that he believes is best for his family :) Rest assured though that Harry and Draco will definately show their displeasure in the arrangement ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dementors**

Harry watched as her blue tinted hair disappeared as she entered the train and narrowed his eyes.

Was Granger there yet or would she be alone?

"I'll be back," he said leaving Neville and Draco to see if they could find Blaise.

He took no notice as students parted to let him through as he stepped onto the train.

"Oh Hadrian, I was hoping to see you," Daphne said swooning slightly.

Harry looked at her coldly.

"I'm busy,"

She looked affronted but he didn't wait before moving on. I

t wasn't his idea to have an arranged marriage and he wasn't about to willingly go along with it.

He found who he was looking for three compartments up from where the Deviants usually settled.

She was completely and utterly alone.

"I heard about your parents," he said bluntly looking at her shrewdly.

"And you've come to mock me about how two blood traitors deserved to die have you?" she snapped her eyes blazing.

Harry had never seen something so beautiful.

"Of course not," he said indignantly. "I may be a Malfoy but I'm not that bad. I came to ask how they died actually,"

She turned away from him.

"They were in a muggle riot and ended up being shot,"

"Shot?" he asked confused.

"By a gun, it's a muggle version of a killing curse,"

"But they're wizards, they could have deflected it,"

"They were also surrounded by thousands of muggles that would have reacted badly to magic and would have most probably ended up dead anyway," she shrugged coldly.

"Those dirty wild-"

"They're neither dirty nor wild, Malfoy, they're just like us, there's both good and bad of us,"

"How can you defend them after what they did?" Harry demanded not understanding.

"Because I'm not a closed minded pure-blood Malfoy. I make my own opinions and I don't have them made for me,"

Harry felt the barb hit him straight in the chest and his anger flew off the charts.

"At least I'm not tottering around after mudbloods who are connected to my parents deaths. At least I'm not naïve enough to think the good outshines the bad," he spat before turning and leaving.

He entered their compartment and was surprised to see a man asleep with Draco and Neville sitting opposite him.

"Who the hell is that?" he demanded rolling his shoulders.

"Professor R.J. Lupin, most probably the new defence professor," Draco said with a shrug curious as to what had gotten his brother's ire up.

"How about we throw him out of the window and save us some hassle later when he turns out to be incapable in one way or another?" Harry smirked looking at the vulnerable professor with a glint in his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Hadrian, I'd rather start the year of in a normal fashion this year," Draco said dryly.

Things started to rattle as Harry's control on his anger slipped.

"Hadrian," Draco said sharply wondering what on earth had made his brother so angry.

Harry pressed his fingers to his temple.

"I am sorry," he breathed angrily. "I'm just so pissed off with people judging us just because we're Malfoys,"

"It's never bothered you before," Neville said easily.

"And I've never been told my opinions aren't my own before," Harry snarled his eyes darkening in his anger to a near black.

Draco placed a hand on his twin's shoulder as the train started to pull away but Harry shrugged it off before sitting on the same bench as the teacher.

He breathed for a moment of two before looking at his friends.

"Did you not find Sly?"

"We've checked everywhere and he's not here," Neville said going on as if Harry hadn't just nearly taken his head off.

"Then where the hell is he? Wait a minute did you say Lupin?" Harry asked sharply.

Draco nodded looking confused.

"Isn't he the werewolf that ran around with Uncle James, Sirius and Pettigrew?" Harry asked looking at the man closely.

While the man seemed to be asleep Harry knew he wasn't despite how tired he looked.

Draco nodded looking slightly disgusted at sharing the compartment with a werewolf.

"Surely father wouldn't-"

"Shut up Draco," Harry said sharply before prodding the man in the side. "I know you're awake,"

The man sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Your body tensed when I mentioned Sirius," Harry answered sharply. "It's rude to earwig you know,"

"And its down right appalling that you sound on friendly terms with that murderer," Lupin answered just as sharp before collecting himself.

Harry's anger started to rise again and Draco put a restraining hand on his twin's shoulder seeing the telltale signs.

"My godfather is innocent. It was that rat that sold out my aunt and uncle," Harry snarled.

The train suddenly stopped and had Harry not caught himself he would have gone face first to the floor.

"Did it suddenly get very cold?" Neville asked his voice shaking slightly.

The twins watched as the windows started to frost.

"Dementors," Draco whispered in fright.

"Why are they on the train?" Harry demanded, looking pale.

No one answered him and they watched as a grimy skeletal hand surrounded by black floaty material reached out and opened their door.

Harry heard a woman's screaming and an evil cackle that he knew in his mind's ear and his vision was filled with green light.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he heard Lupin shout, as his vision started to fade around the edges.

A white light filled the compartment and he felt his vision and consciousness snap back into place as the Dementor's affect disappeared.

Lupin wasn't in sight.

"Are you alright, Hades?" Draco demanded seeing his brother's greyed complexion.

"I heard a woman screaming and I heard Voldemort laughing," Harry responded spitting Voldemort's name out as if it was poison. "Then there was green light, and a searing pain in my forehead,"

"Green light?" Neville asked fearfully.

"The killing curse," Harry answered quietly rubbing his head where he'd felt the curse touch him.

"Hadrian that's where the mark is," Draco said looking completely sick as his brother rubbed the same place he'd seen a lightening bolt on his brother's animal form.

"Boys eat this," Lupin said reappearing in the compartment and handing them all bars of Honeydukes finest chocolate. "I'm just going to see what's going on,"

He left again after looking over them all and deciding they looked ok.

"You think that happened?" Harry asked surprised.

"The Dementors make you relive your deepest darkest memories, they drowned you in them, if it wasn't real you wouldn't remember it," Draco said looking horrified.

"But you can't survive a killing curse,"

"Maybe you did and that's why father is keeping us away from Voldemort," Draco stated faintly.

"Draco that's -"

"Impossible, I know, but it would explain everything. Especially why he seems to be connected to the monster," Draco said cutting Neville off.

"You're insane," Harry said shaking his head but inwardly wondering if it was true.

"Am I?" Draco asked dryly, knowing his brother was thinking on it.

Neville knew he was seriously missing something in the conversation but knew they'd catch him up in time.

The compartment door opened putting an end to their conversation as Lupin walked back in.

"The train should reach Hogwarts shortly, the dementors were looking for Sirius Black," he said sitting back down and looking at the twins' uneaten chocolate.

"It's not as if we're hiding him in our pockets," Harry snapped, watching as Ashanti appeared to sooth him.

Lupin looked amazed at the phoenix.

"It's just a precaution the Ministry think that Black is going to break into Hogwarts and they're sending the Dementors to Hogwarts to protect it," Lupin said shaking his head and snapping out of his awe that such a pure animal would adopt the foul tempered Malfoy as their wizard.

"Father wouldn't let that happen and not tell us," Draco stated shaking his head.

"Father is a hypocritical waste of breath. He's got a head harder than goblin metal," Harry snapped rubbing the back of his neck knowing he needed to reign in his temper before the feast.

"Hadrian-"

"No Draco, you know I'm right," Harry said looking darkly out of the window. "I'm tired of his lack of trust in us, its downgrading,"

Draco couldn't argue with that and he scowled at Lupin as he noticed the professor was listening in.

"I wonder where Sly is," Neville said shaking his head and changing the topic.

"All I can say is that snot nosed little snake best either get in contact or turn up soonish or I'm sending a howler for making us worry," Draco said darkly.

"Does he even know about our situation yet?" Harry asked shuddering and not even able to say arranged marriage.

Draco shook his head looking darkly at the floor.

"We haven't heard anything off him since his last letter to you and we didn't know at that point,"

Lupin watched the boys leave the train and noticed how they seemed locked in their own worlds that they didn't seem to notice anything else around them.

He winced as it reminded him of him and his friends at the beginning before everything turned to ash and the Marauders were naught but a fading memory.

What angered him about the boys though was their earlier words into the journey.

How could anyone think Black was innocent?

And since when was he godfather to the Malfoy child?

He shook his head if anything that confirmed that the man was wholly and completely guilty for his crimes.

The Malfoys were after all known Voldemort supporters.

* * *

**AN: And the plot thickens ;) What did you guys think?**

**Gaia caecilia - Thanks! :D And i'm sorry about the gramatical issues, this story isn't beta'd and I tend to write how i speak. It's something i'm trying to work on and you pointing out the areas which I've messed up on is really helpful :) I'm glad you like the stories though :) Thanks again! :D**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - A common likeness then :) They're my favourite too and thanks for the link, i'll be sure to check it out :D As for writing your own stories, i thought that my writing wasn't too cracky either but i've got tons of support for this series. I say go for it, you won't know until you try ;) If you do decide to write your own give me a shout and i'll be an avid reader :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First lessons**

The next morning Harry smirked his eyes glittering as he watched as the Gryffindors all suddenly started to turn a bright violet with enlarging stomachs.

The three of them shared a sly high five.

"I can't believe I'm going to Runes on my own," Draco said shaking his head as he looked at his schedule.

"Ashanti," Harry called before scribbling a letter.

_Dear Sly,_

_We haven't heard from you in some time and you're not at Hogwarts. We're getting worried as we would have thought if it was nothing serious you would have taken the time to jot us down a note or two telling us why you're not here._

_If you don't write back I'll presume you've got your head stuck up your arse because I know if the letter doesn't return to me with Ashanti that you are actually alive and well._

_Hades._

He tapped it twice and an envelope appeared over it with the official deviant stamp.

Ashanti was gone in a flash of purple flames.

"If the twat doesn't respond I'm going to be real mad," Harry said with a nod before standing up. "Time for Divination,"

As they entered the divination room, Harry was surprised to see Indigo sat with Hermione, he would have thought the two Ravenclaws would have found something more challenging to learn.

"Welcome to the art of Divination," a floaty croaky old voice said as a figure moved in the shadows. "Over these next few years I will be teaching you how to fine tune your inner eyes,"

Harry had to bite back a laugh as Professor Trelawney came into the light of the fire.

She looked like a giant bug.

"You my boy," she said looking at him.

Harry sat back and raised his eyebrow.

"I see a fit of rage in your future," she said her hand out in front of her shaking as if she was trying too hard to pretend to see.

"Obviously. It's Malfoy, he always has temper tantrums," Hermione said speaking up and rolling her eyes. "And I know you already knew this because I heard you speaking with Professor McGonagall about it earlier,"

"Just because you wouldn't know how to grow a backbone if it slapped you in the face doing a naked cancan doesn't mean those of us that can have tantrums," Harry snapped.

"My dear you have a very dry future ahead of you," Trelawney said before moving on and 'predicting' other's futures.

"You better take plenty water then Granger, the only thing you have going for you is that youth and if your dry future dehydrates you there really would be no point in you carrying on," Neville snorted.

Harry snickered and watched as the Ravenclaws bristled.

"Now we will start on tealeaf reading," Trelawney stated handing out cups.

Harry really started to regret taking the subject as he stared into the soggy mass that lingered in the bottom of Neville's cup.

"This tells me, mate, that your teabag split,"

Neville snorted before looking in the book. "To me this tells me you're going to have a surprising day, which really is just common sense to know with you,"

Hearing the boys laughing Trelawney floated over to them and took the cup off Neville.

"My dear boy," she gasped looking wide eyed and frightened.

Harry rolled his eyes.

He'd heard about this teacher, always predicting someone's death and he guessed he was about to get the short straw.

"Please do tell us what you see," he snorted putting his hands behind his head. "Let me guess the grim?"

"The grim isn't something to laugh about my dear boy, it's the omen of death,"

"Yeah, so are Draco's socks but I'm still living and I've lived with them since I was born," Harry said dryly.

"You do not believe me?" Trelawney asked looking slightly put out.

"Of course I bloody don't you crazy old bat," he snapped.

"Detention," she snapped before walking away.

Neville winced. "You're father is going to be furious,"

"My father is going to have to get over it," Harry said rolling his eyes again.

Neville let it go knowing lately Harry's temper was bubbling rather close to surface.

Draco didn't let it go as easily.

"One lesson we don't have together and you go and get yourself a detention. Do I have to baby sit you every waking minute? It isn't just you who get's done, Hadrian," Draco snapped.

"Oh grow a pair, Draco, father isn't going to punish you because of me. We both know that," Harry said rolling his eyes as they made their way to the defence classroom.

"And when he puts more restrictions on us?" Draco demanded.

Harry rolled his shoulders but ignored his brother's question.

He didn't have an answer for it.

"Good morning class," Lupin exclaimed as they all entered the defence room. "Today we're going to be learning about boggarts, can anyone tell me what a boggart does?"

"It impersonates your greatest fear," Harry said bored.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Can anyone tell me how to defeat a boggart?"

"Laughter," Draco said dryly.

"Correct another ten points to Slytherin," Lupin said smiling at the class. "If you'll all follow me we're going to be facing a boggart in just a moment's time,"

The followed him until they reached the staff room.

Snape was sat there and by the looks of it he wasn't moving.

"Now I want you all to think really hard about what you fear the most," Lupin said. "Mr Longbottom if you'll come up and be our volunteer,"

Neville stepped up and thought long and hard about what he feared the most.

"The incarnation to repel a boggart is _Riddikulus_!" Lupin instructed. "But that alone isn't strong enough, you must envision something funny,"

Neville listened carefully and nodded along.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked him.

Neville nodded and Lupin unlatched a wardrobe.

The whole class took an intake of breath as the door pushed open.

Harry raised his eyebrow as Neville's gran staggered out of the wardrobe wearing a bottle green robe, a bright red hand bag and a hat with a stuffed fox on it.

"You no good rotten, idiot. You're nothing like your father nothing at all, you're spineless and ungrateful and you are no longer my grandson. I want you out! You will never amount to anything and I no longer want to have to set eyes on you!" she screeched going on and on.

The twins watched as Neville pointed his wand at her.

"_Riddikulus!_" he snapped.

The fox on the old woman's hat suddenly sprung to life and started chasing her around nipping at her ankles.

The whole class burst into laughter and the boggart staggered.

"Next!" Lupin called chuckling slightly.

Harry watched as many of their classmates went forwards and faced the boggart.

It was a Slytherin and Hufflepuff lesson and Harry wasn't surprised that many of the Hufflepuffs had fears that couldn't be explained.

Ernie McMillan's was a black cat.

It was when Draco stepped forwards that Harry lost all humour.

The boggart didn't change for a few moments before when it did, there was a body on the floor obviously dead.

Harry felt cold run up him as he realised it was him.

His eyes flew to Draco but his brother was completely pale and shaking.

Harry stepped forwards taking the boggarts attention off Draco.

It changed its shape and before anyone could even ready themselves the affects of a dementor flooded the room.

Harry glowered at it.

"_Riddikulus!_" he snapped.

The dementor was suddenly supporting a fake yellow wig, it's black floaty robes were a floral dress and it's face was made up with a thick inch of make up while it staggered around in heels.

Lupin spoke up from the side sounding shaky.

"That's enough for today," he said shakily. "I want an essay on boggarts for next lesson,"

No one dared go near the twins as Harry glowered at them.

"Are you ok, Watcher?" Neville asked quietly.

Draco pulled himself away from them and glared.

"Do I look ok? How do you even make the death of your twin funny! And how can I stop it happening if I can't even defeat a boggart!"

With that the blonde spun on his heel and stormed from the room.

Neville went to follow but Harry shook his head.

"He's embarrassed, just leave him to cool off,"

Sighing Neville nodded.

"Your fear impressed me,"

The two boys spun around facing Lupin.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"Fear of a dementor, is fear of fear itself," Lupin said gently, seeing the anger in the back of the boy's emerald eyes.

"Malfoy, Longbottom,"

The two boys turned to Snape.

"Go make sure Malfoy doesn't do anything stupid on the grounds while I speak with Lupin,"

They looked confused but nodded walking out of the room.

They understood what the potions professor was talking about when they entered the grounds to see Draco marching over to a figure sat by the lake.

"Hades, that's Sly," Neville gasped.

The two remaining members of the Deviants shot off to catch up to Draco before he did anything stupid.

When they did catch up with him, he was just approaching Blaise.

"What do you want!" Blaise snarled, obviously not wanting them there.

Neville winced as Harry's anger finally bubbled over.

* * *

**AN: Well what do you guys think? I know one or two of you think i'm going a little fast with the plot and i'm sorry for that but it's not something I can change. The plots all correspond to each story in the series and altering what i've already written will throw off the rest of the stories. I take in each opinion thats given but I won't change my plot. It's already all written and to be honest I don't feel that it is actually going too fast. It's already been developing for two stories and this story and the next two is where things start to really develop ready for the last two stories. For those readers that stop reading because of that I'll be sorry to loose your support and for those of you that continue to offer your support i'm eternally greatful :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I know exactly how you feel :) I have a lot of stories that are works in progress and have been that way since I first started to write. I tend to start a story and get off to a great run and then have a brand new idea and start on another story while the idea is still hot. That's why I won't post until my stories are finished so that i don't keep my readers waiting :) I have a lot of Twilight fics that are half completed too, Twilight is one of those stories that there are just so many possibilities to put in it's easy to have an idea for another story while forgetting about the other stories that are on the go :) If you ever need someone to bounce ideas off you can always PM me and i'll help :) **

**Brennap94 - Next chappie is here thanks for your enthusiasm it's well apreciated :D What did you think to this one then? :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Helping**

"What do you mean what do we want!" Harry snarled pushing past Draco. "We've been worried sick since you stopped writing back!"

"Oh well boohoo. I feel so sorry for you, excuse me if I've had better things to do!" Blaise snarled.

"All we wanted was a note to say you were safe," Draco said coldly.

"Oh whatever, you knew what was happening! How could you not when it was your father that was making it happen!"

The twins looked at him curiously.

"We haven't been around father much this holiday. We've seen him on the off days. What's he got to do with you not writing back?" Draco demanded mentally wondering if he even wanted to know.

Blaise looked down and shook his head.

"You can't just accuse us of something without telling us what it is," Harry snapped.

"Your father caught up with my mother and I when we returned from our holiday. Your father had my mother's new husband killed because he'd lent money off him and wouldn't pay him back. He was waiting for us when we got back and warned my mother to make sure her husbands were better quality in future so they weren't setting a bad example to me and then he tortured her as if it was her fault," Blaise snarled his eyes ablaze.

"You think we'd ever have your mother tortured?" Harry asked, things startling to shake.

"I think my association to the pair of you is dangerous. If I wasn't your friend your father wouldn't be intervening with my life," Blaise said looking away.

"Sly-" Neville started not knowing what to say.

"No Neville, my name is Blaise. I will not associate with the Malfoys anymore. I'm tired of fearing what's going to pop up again. He tortured my mother because he thought he was looking out for me," Blaise said, glaring out onto the lake.

The things around them started to rattle and shake and they looked to Harry to see him looking angrier than ever before.

No one got the chance to calm him down because before they could even open their mouth he'd transformed and shot off into the forest.

Draco stood frozen but instinct took over and he transformed for the first time taking off after his brother hoping to Merlin nothing was going to happen to him.

Neville looked at Blaise and shook his head.

"You know you're out of order. When has Mr Malfoy ever told the twins what was going on? While you've been ignoring them, Mr Malfoy arranged their future wives. He's completely taken over their future. Are you really going to punish them for him?"

"You don't know what it's like, Neville. I was terrified of leaving my mother yesterday so much that I wasn't going to even come to school this year. I promised her I'd make it so Mr Malfoy never had to speak to her again and the first step in doing that is cutting contact with them," Blaise said looking down.

"You're making a mistake," Neville sighed shaking his head. "And I'm not going to choose between you and them,"

"I'm not asking you to. I don't want you here, Neville, not while you're associated with them," Blaise stated coldly.

Neville turned and walked away.

How could Blaise be so stupid?

* * *

Harry sat in a clearing and watched as his brother entered in his white tiger form.

Neither was going to risk changing back but neither was in a rush to.

While they sat there, opposite each other, there was no expectations or complications.

They were free in that little clearing.

* * *

When they finally returned to the castle Harry turned to Draco.

"I'll be back in a minute,"

Draco looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to make sure father knows exactly what he's done," Harry said turning to go.

"Hades-"

"We've left Neville on his own all afternoon, Draco. Like you said earlier, I shouldn't need you to baby sit my every move," Harry said harshly before running up the stairs.

As he entered the owlery he noticed he wasn't alone.

Indigo was stood there stroking his owl.

"I didn't know you'd befriended my owl," he said holding his arm up for Hedwig.

The white owl wasted no time in swapping arms.

"I didn't know she was yours," the Ravenclaw said frostily.

Harry shrugged.

Indigo was surprised as he left it at that and instead of talking to her he opted for writing a note and securing it to Hedwig.

"Make sure he gets it, girl," he said gently stroking her.

Hedwig hooted and took off on her journey.

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked at her coldly.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"I only asked,"

"Well don't," Harry snapped before leaving.

Curiosity gripped her though and Indigo followed him.

"Seriously Malfoy are you alright?"

"Why? You've never cared for my wellbeing before," Harry growled turning to face her.

"Because you seem stressed and it's not like you," Indigo shrugged.

Harry knew what she was doing though.

She was using his problems to forget her own.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"My father is being an ultra twat but you don't really care do you. You just want to get your resentment for Granger out of your mind,"

Indigo looked away.

How did he always know her so well?

"Vixen, your parents were killed by muggles. Granger and her parents were there. Its obvious that you're going to feel resentment towards her for not helping but you need to talk to her, while you still have her, if you don't want this to escalate," Harry said sighing.

His mind skills were developing but when her mind was screaming her problems he needed little effort to see into it.

Indigo was completely astonished that he held the ability to be a decent human being.

"For what its worth Malfoy, I'm sorry for what your father is doing to you, and I'm sorry for my uncalled for comments on the express," she said looking at him softly.

Harry looked at her and noticed the differences from the first time he'd seen her.

Her indigo hair still fell over her shoulders in luscious waves but it was longer now and he itched to touch it to see if it was as silky as it looked. Her skin was still porcelain which made her plump ruby red lips, that were currently being nibbled on by a set of perfect pearly whites, stand out all the more and her eyes were still a deep intense blue but they no longer held innocence, instead they held pain and helplessness.

They were truly the windows to the girl's soul, they showed her every feeling.

Harry looked away.

"What my father is doing is just him being him,"

"Was it him you writ to?"

Harry nodded once.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I hated him and for him never to interfere with my life or my friends lives again," Harry said coldly.

Indigo for the first time in a less than threatening manner place a hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy you can't say that to him, he's your father, he loves you-"

"He has done things you wouldn't even dream of, Vixen, so all do respect stay out of it," Harry snapped.

"And what would you do if tomorrow he was gone and he went believing you hated him?" Indigo asked with a raised eyebrow before walking away.

Harry watched after her and knew she was right but he was stubborn. He would not write a letter contradicting the one he'd just sent because at the moment that was how he felt.

* * *

Lucius looked up in surprise as his son's owl dropped a letter on his desk before flying off.

Wondering whether it would be an explanation on the detention or not he ripped open the seal.

_Dear father,_

_As I write to you I am furious. Blaise has just turned his back on Draco and I not because of something we did but because of something you did. You have installed so much fear into him and his mother he believes distancing himself from us will save them from you and I hate you for it._

_Since we were eleven you have done nothing but meddle in our lives and I'm sick of it. I hate you, I hate what you've done to us and I hate that I'm a Malfoy. If I was anyone else I wouldn't be discriminated against because I'm your son._

_I've had it and I'm done with listening to you._

_Hadrian._

Lucius felt his heart shatter as he read his son's hateful words.

He decided it was time to rectify everything, it was no good allowing them to remain blissfully ignorant if this was the result of it.

He stood throwing his cloak on and throwing floo powder into the grate he made his way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Draco, Hadrian,"

The twins looked up from where they were sat on the couch and Harry tensed seeing Snape.

"Follow me," Snape said coolly.

"If this is anything to do with my father, I'm not going anywhere with you," Hadrian snarled.

"You will do as you are told boy or you will be in detention until you graduate," Snape snapped his patience thinning.

The common room quietened watching the stand off between professor and student.

"You have until three and then you're off the team," Snape snarled finally loosing patience as they stared each other down in front of the crowd.

"Malfoy," Flint snarled warningly from somewhere to the left.

Gritting his teeth Harry followed his head of house and twin out of the common room.

As they entered the potions professor's office they weren't surprised to see Lucius.

"Shall we talk boys? I think it's time I was honest with you," Lucius said nodding to Snape to leave.

* * *

**AN: Soooo what did you guys think? :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - You're welcome :) I find the beginnings easy to write its just the staying focused on one plot that get me but i've gotten considerably better especially when it comes to this series anyway :) I'm so far into it now, at book 5 so i'd be worried if i weren't, that it just kinds of flows even if I take breaks in the writing for a bit :D I hope you liked the chapter, i'm going to have the next one up soonish since i missed last weeks update :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Plots**

The atmosphere in the dark room was tense and occasionally things would rattle as Harry's anger escaped him.

"First off why don't you tell me how much you know," Lucius said calmly to his sons.

Harry remained stoically silent.

Deciding to risk it Draco spoke.

"We know that something happened when we were babies. Hadrian had a memory of a woman screaming and the killing curse hitting him when the dementor got too close on the train here. We also know there's something going on to do with Voldemort, especially with the effort you've been putting in to keep us away from him," Draco said rubbing his neck. "Oh and-"

"We know that what ever you're keeping from us is what drove Sirius away," Harry snarled interrupting. "And that you've caused Blaise to completely turn against us and that you've made it so we have no control over our future. That you think we're idiotic enough to be mindless soldiers that won't ever question your judgement! We also know that you have no faith in us whatsoever, that you think we can't be trusted to behave on our own and that you'd prefer it if we had completely different personalities!"

Lucius blinked at the harshness of the words spoken.

"First off I would never change you boys for anything in the world. I am immensely proud of who you are, you do me proud everyday. Second off how can I trust you to behave when I know you don't?"

"Because you should trust us to know not to pass the line. We know image is everything," Draco said simply. "we're not going to do anything to ruin the Malfoy name,"

"Then I'll back off and trust you boys to do what you believe is right but I will not stand by while I get flooded by detention owls,"

"But yet you can't fly off the handle when we get one or two considering we haven't had one since first year," Draco pointed out.

Lucius nodded his eyes straying to Harry, the green glare the seared back tore him apart.

"As for Blaise, I never meant for that to happen. Mrs Zabini deserved her punishment. What happened and why it did is between myself and Mrs Zabini but believe me when I say young Blaise will have no idea why such things occurred,"

"He thinks its because she had a rubbish choice in husband," Harry snapped. "He said you tortured her in front of him and told her to pick a better husband so that he was a better influence to Blaise,"

"I did indeed say that but that was not the reason I tortured her," Lucius said looking at his sons and having the urge to hug them both.

"I think you summoned us here for a reason, father and that I think you've had enough time to pick our brains. If you do not start to say what you came here to say then I am leaving," Harry said coldly crossing his arms.

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect, Hadrian. I am your father and no matter how angry you are I will not have such behaviour," Lucius snapped.

Harry just glared.

"As it is I came here to tell you boys that when you were babies you were very ill, Hadrian, and our manor was constantly used by the Dark Lord and fellow Death Eaters. It was no place to get you better so I asked my sister to help you. She was a healer, one of the best and she agreed. When the Dark Lord attacked the Potters, Hadrian you were there, you've always been very magical and you turned yourself invisible. You were sat in front of your cousin and when the Dark Lord cast the killing curse at him, it hit you as well. You didn't die though and I have no idea why. Because the curse was split the part that hit you rebounded, when you didn't die, and both the Dark Lord and your cousin perished. When I came to retrieve you after realising what was happening you reappeared sat just in front of the scorch mark. You had a scar on your forehead for a while but it faded," Lucius said spinning them the tale he'd been perfecting since his encounter with Sirius during the summer. "That will also most probably be the reason you can speak to snakes, because the Dark Lord can,"

"But if Hadrian was invisible why were you so concerned with Voldemort being interested in us?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Lucius winced at the name but continued

"Because I didn't want him to use the pair of you. I didn't want him to know that Hadrian survived the curse, that he was there. If he did then he would try to kill him again because of the suspected alliance between the two families. The Dark Lord knew Lily was my sister and I asked him to spare her but if he'd have known that I had asked her, rather than him, to heal my son then he would have killed you both in punishment,"

Harry could slowly feel the anger leaving him.

All this time Lucius had just been trying to protect them.

"Why didn't you just tell us? Why go to such lengths to keep us from the spot light when Voldemort wouldn't have known anyway?" he asked bitterly.

"Because I wanted you both to have a childhood. I didn't want either of you to loose the innocence you had. I wanted to protect you but I realised with your letter, Hadrian, that I can not protect you if you hate me and turn from me. I could not stand it if either of you turned from the family, boys, you are what your mother and I breath for. No one is more important," Lucius said firmly.

Harry looked down to his hands feeling guilty.

He had grown resentful to the man that had risked everything for him.

If Voldemort had found out about his father's attempts to keep them apart from him then the Dark Lord would have killed him.

"I'm sorry father. I sent the letter out of anger but for the past few years I have felt that you disliked who we were that we were nothing more than nuisances to you and I was angry. I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I was just so angry," Harry said apologising.

"I could never dislike you boys. I love you both so very much and I am prouder of you both than anyone would ever know. Your temper came from me, Hadrian and I would have been surprised if you weren't angry over my treatment of you both but you must understand it was necessary to get you both to realise what is needed of a Malfoy. You are both going to be looked up upon as leaders of the pureblooded youth and you needed to be respectful to be able to take up this part,"

The boys nodded.

"We understand father, and we will do what we need to, to make sure that no one ever questions our birth rights,"

Lucius hugged them.

He couldn't be prouder of them.

* * *

The first Care of Magical Creatures came and went and with it went the uncertain future of the hippogriff that Hagrid had shown to the class.

It had been temperamental and wild and had nearly took a students arm off.

* * *

It was a month later on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year that the quiet year the boys had had so far was disrupted.

"What do you mean you're not coming!" Draco demanded, standing in front of his brother, who was in naught but his silky black pyjama pants.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I know passageways into Hogsmeade and I'd rather go when I have a chance to explore," Harry shrugged his eyes remaining away from the only other boy in the room who was sat on his own bed with his nose in a book.

"You are so infuriating,"

"Oh shut up and get gone," Harry said, rolling his eyes at his twin.

Draco gritted his teeth and spun on his heel.

Harry snickered and got to work pranking his 'lovable' twin.

A few hours later found him by the lake soaking in the autumn air.

He closed his eyes and let the wind blow his hair.

He hadn't heard from Sirius since he left the manor and Harry wouldn't admit that Sirius' ignorance to his letters hurt.

A dog barked in the distance but he ignored it.

It barked again and again until Harry realised that dogs weren't allowed in Hogwarts.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the black scruffy looking bear like dog that was sat only yards away from him.

"You've got balls showing up here after ignoring my letters," Harry huffed not moving an inch.

The dog moved forwards and barked motioning with his head into the trees.

Rolling his eyes Harry stood up and when making sure no one could see him, he transformed and shot into the trees, leading them to the clearing he and Draco had found.

When he reached it he transformed and turned to the dog.

"You better start explaining, now,"

Sirius transformed and Harry winced at how hollow he seemed.

"Your father and I argued about telling you about what happened when you were a baby. He wouldn't let me tell you and knowing about your mind skills I knew the only way to avoid upsetting you more was to leave. I would have written back but I couldn't even read your letters because the Aurors are everywhere looking for me and I haven't really had time to transform back," Sirius shrugged having spoken with Lucius about what the boys had been told.

Harry sighed knowing he couldn't say anything about that.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "The dementors are just waiting for you to appear here,"

"Because Pettigrew is here," Sirius growled. "And I'm determined to commit the murder I've being imprisoned for 12 years for,"

Harry couldn't argue with that.

"I've hit a slight hitch though. He's in Gryffindor tower and without the passwords I can't get in," Sirius growled pacing.

"Doesn't help that Lupin knows what you look like in dog form too," Harry pointed out.

"Remus is here?" Sirius asked paling.

Harry nodded.

"He stopped the dementor on the train from making a feast of me on the train up here,"

Sirius cursed lashing out and kicking the closest thing he could.

"This is going to be impossible,"

"Of course it isn't," Harry scoffed.

Sirius looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"I helped you out of Azkaban without anyone, not even Draco, knowing. I'm sure I can help smuggle you in to Hogwarts as well," Harry said with a smirk.

Sirius chuckled at how much the smirk reminded him of James.

"Remus -"

"Isn't keen on me because I stuck up for you. Trust me, I can manipulate him just as well as I can everyone else,"

Sirius nodding knowing he had nothing to loose.

"I'm going to get the passwords, in the mean time don't do anything stupid," Harry said before transforming again and running back through the trees.

"Hey!" Sirius said insulted before transforming and chasing after him.

Harry was stood watching the students return from Hogsmeade when Sirius caught up.

"I'll have it before next Saturday, just sit tight in the Shrieking shack until then," Harry said to his godfather before jogging as he caught sight of his twin and friend.

* * *

The next day was Halloween and as the boys retuned from their yearly visit to their aunt and uncle's graves all hell broke loose.

"Sirius Black is in the castle!" they heard several first and second years whimper to each other.

"I can't believe he tried to break into Gryffindor tower," a few fifth year Hufflepuffs murmured to each other.

Harry groaned inwardly, spotting Danielle and Ginny.

"What's happened?" Draco asked.

"Sirius Black is in the castle. He's slashed up the fat lady's portrait that guard's Gryffindor common room," Ginny said with a shrug.

The twins nodded at them before walking over to Neville who they'd just spotted.

"Did you know he was here?" Draco asked quietly.

"He was here yesterday. I told him I'd help him into the Gryffindor tower and not to do anything stupid. I guess he doesn't call drawing attention to himself stupid," Harry muttered glowering.

Draco snorted and shook his head.

Their third year had just got a bit more exciting.

* * *

**AN: There we go an extra chapter for the one missed last week :) **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - It sucks greatly when someone who's supposed to encourage you puts you down. If you look at it in a roundabout way she was complementing your writing because it was that good :) Although admittedly the fact she didn't think you could do it yourself was harsh of her. Confidence and believing in yourself is the key :) I know the missed week really was an unfortunate accident but rest assured it shouldn't happen again now that i've finished the course i was on :) Hope the quick posting of this chapter made it up to you :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rants**

Harry grumbled from where he was laid in a purple sleeping bag on the floor of the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle for Sirius.

"Just because you know he's not here anymore doesn't mean the teachers do," Draco muttered quietly.

"I just don't get why they all assume that Black wanted to do away with the children of those in the Order of Phoenix," Neville rambled.

"Because they're all closed minded into thinking he's an idiot because they think he followed Voldemort. Not only would Sirius rather die than serve Voldemort but I doubt even if he did that he'd waste time in killing children that can't protect themselves," Harry snorted angrily.

"You need to make sure they don't realise you're in on this, Hades," Neville muttered nervously.

"I'm not in on this, I'm in on the whole Pettigrew thing," Harry shrugged. "At least if we get evidence that the rat is alive, Sirius will be cleared,"

"You three over there! No talking!" Percy Weasley shouted, like an imbecile sticking his chest out so his Head Boy badge was easily seen.

"Shut up Weasel. We don't listen to filth," Harry sneered.

"Five points from Slytherin," Percy snapped.

"We're scared now," Draco snorted putting his hands behind his head.

"Weasley, if you want them to sleep hounding my students isn't going to make them is it? Now ten points to Slytherin for getting my attention to this abuse to power," Snape sneered, walking over.

The three boys smirked as Percy spluttered and walked on.

"I understand the hype, boys, but you will go to sleep," Snape said coolly before swooping on.

"Is it just me or is he getting slightly more nicer to us?" Harry muttered.

"He knows I know he's my godfather," Draco whispered. "He told me the other day,"

Harry nodded.

That explained things.

* * *

When the school was taken off lock down, Harry made his way into the forest knowing his Godfather was waiting there for him.

"Are you completely stupid?" Harry demanded as soon as he transformed back. "Not only did you put yourself at risk but you put me at risk too!"

Sirius watched amused as his godson ranted and berated him.

"Harry I knew what I was doing," he said trying to calm him down.

"Oh really?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Because to me it sounds as if you got bored and decided to try and charm the fat lady and when that didn't work you took a slash at her,"

Sirius rolled his eyes at how spot on Harry was.

"Sirius, I told you I would help but how am I supposed to help you if you're going to keep getting the security put up. I'll get the password, trust me. You're not alone anymore," Harry said staring him dead in the eye.

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but be quick,"

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry got more and more wound up as the weeks passed.

It seemed like his brother was bottling too much up.

"Fence with me," Draco demanded one night when Neville was in detention.

Harry nodded and followed his twin up to the room that they used for their fencing.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked as they sparred.

Harry shrugged.

"I just feel wound up. The dementors are making it hard to come and go like usual and because of my nightly prowls their effects are more frequent,"

"Then learn the Patronus Charm. We've been learning so much complex magic these past two years what's one more charm?" Draco stated with a casual shrug.

Harry looked at him before nodding slowly.

"That's a good idea," Harry nodded. "I'll go to the library tomorrow,"

"No you mean we'll go to the library," Draco said rolling his eyes.

Harry smirked and nodded.

* * *

Quidditch came and went and the Slytherins dominated the pitch.

The dementors tried to interrupt but as they did Harry caught the snitch.

* * *

Harry caught Blaise sitting alone in the library one night before Christmas and fought the side of his brain that said his friend was in need.

As he thought about it he realised Blaise hadn't attempted to make friends with anyone else.

He was always alone.

"Hadrian!"

Harry turned to see Ginny rushing over to him out of breath.

"Draco…he's in a … duel with … Ron and the others," she panted.

Harry didn't waste time and allowed Ginny to lead him to his twin.

Rage flooded him when he saw the third and fourth year Gryffindors all piling around and kicking his fallen brother.

Without a thought he flew onto the back of Seamus Finnigan.

He elbowed the boy in the weak spot between the neck and the shoulder and watched him go down before hexing Dean Thomas and a couple of the fourth years making them fly backwards.

Harry helped Draco up and while his twin was wincing and seemed rather bruised he was still capable to lift a wand.

The fourth year Gryffindors all backed off seeing the two ready for a fight.

Obviously with the odds not as prominent they weren't prepared to risk it.

Ron scampered backwards as he watched his fellow Gryffindors retreat.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry seethed helping his brother down to the common room.

"They didn't like our prank," Draco snorted.

"I'll show them a prank," Harry muttered darkly.

Draco smirked knowing Harry was about to rain hell down on the Gryffindors.

* * *

For the next month all Gryffindor had was prank after prank.

Everyone knew who it was but in the face of them no one could prove it.

The three Slytherin boys had a cold front on that not even the warmest of people could break.

The only thing that would give them away would be the smirks thrown secretively every now and again.

Neville managed his transformation but as they all sat in the clearing in their forms they felt the loss of their brother more than ever.

* * *

"You never spend any time with me! We're to be married, Hadrian!" Daphne screamed at him inside the Slytherin Common room.

"Because I don't want to, you horrendous girl!" Harry snarled. "Our fathers and even you may think that this is a good idea but I do not and I will not lower myself or my own beliefs for there's!"

Inside the common room, with no one else around, it was easy to let it out and rant about the things that couldn't be said when people were present.

Harry knew he was always judged and looked on upon to set a proper pureblood example but in privacy and when things got too much he refused to take it.

Daphne glowered at him and smirked spitefully.

"Whether you like it or not, Malfoy, the contract has been signed. When we leave school we will be bound to each other for eternity and there's nothing you can do about it," she sneered.

Harry slammed her against the wall his rage overcoming him.

"Then you will also know that when we are married it will be me in control, Greengrass. You had best learn to come only when called because if there is no way for me to get out of this, that will be the only time I will want to see your face,"

He left her there and stormed from the common room.

As he turned into the entrance hall he saw her sat on the steps just staring blankly.

He felt his anger grow even more.

It was her fault he was so against his father's wishes on arranged marriage.

If she wasn't constantly in his head he would be able to follow his father's orders and ignore his desires but she was always there whether in person or in thought.

She looked up as if aware someone was watching her.

Her eyes met with his and he sighed.

Try as he might he couldn't blame her for it.

It wasn't her fault that he had an unearthly obsession about her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked him wiping her cheeks.

She'd obviously been crying.

"I'm a night owl, I hardly sleep," he answered looking her over. "Granger's prattling and aggravating secrecy getting to you?"

He loved reading her right because the shock that fluttered across her face made her all the more desirable to him.

He didn't know what made him do it but before either of them knew he was kissing her.

Their first kiss.

He pulled away and with anger in his heart he stormed away cursing himself for been weak.

Indigo watched him go and felt confused, the kiss had felt so right but yet she knew it was so wrong.

* * *

"Why is this happening to me!" he snarled to Sirius deep into the forest.

Sirius sat and watched as Harry paced in front of him ranting.

"I shouldn't even like a pathetic blood traitor like her! But she's all I think about! She's all I ever think about! How do I stop it, Sirius?" he demanded.

Sirius shook his head.

"You can't, Harry, there's no way to stop things like this, even if they do seem irrational,"

Harry's eyes glowed in anger.

"I _will_ stop this from happening. I can't be distracted by her. Father would kill me if he knew,"

Sirius watched as he transformed and headed back to school.

His heart clenched at the thought of his godson trying to fight off love for a man that wasn't even his father.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go things with Hadrian and Indigo are heating up :) What did you guys think?**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - If writing is a passion for you as much as it is for me then i'm sure you will get back into your writing :) I'm glad the story can enlighten your Sunday :) What did you think of this chapter? **

**Just Another Aceves - Haha i'm glad you're enjoying it :D I'm not going to reveal anything on the marriages just yet ;) I've got to keep you guessing, the boys are very headstrong and the road will be bendy for them. They are absolutely against the idea but they had to get their stubborn nature from somewhere and Lucius is just as stubborn so it could go both ways yet ;) I'm not a big fan of Draco/Pansy either but since i had Harry with Daphne i needed another girl their age so it made sense :) Hope you liked this chapter :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Maps**

Harry, Draco and Neville all set out to master the patronus charm. They knew, just from looking at the book they were learning out of, that it would be difficult and would take a lot out of them but they were determined.

So far it was only Harry that had had any progress with the charm and even that was only mist.

What also took a front seat for the boys was the completion of their new and improved Marauders map. Their map was called the Deviants map and despite Blaise been astray from the group they had still put his name on it considering he had come up with some of the ideas on it as well.

Their map was a lot more advanced than the Marauders map. With the one they had made it was a map of everything and everyone in the castle and it's grounds but if you wanted to find an individual you just had to tap it and say their name. You could also zoom in and see exactly what they were doing like a looking glass.

It could be classed as an invasion of privacy but the boys decided they'd been screwed over enough and that they'd only use that part of the charm if it was absolutely necessary.

The map also had a voice recognition charm. It would only work for one of the Deviants and only if they had the correct command for it, they each had their own.

"Has Padfoot said anything else on the Pettigrew thing?" Draco asked as the boys sat alone in the Slytherin room common room.

Harry shook his head.

"He's getting impatient though but there's nothing he can do until he gets the passwords, which seem to change far more than what ours do,"

"It's that new portrait that's taken over for the Fat Lady, I've heard Weasley and Thomas bitching over it," Neville said rolling his eyes. "Apparently it's changing the passwords at least twice a week,"

"An incompetent portrait for an incompetent house," Draco snorted. "Sounds about right,"

"Maybe so but it takes the piss when I need to get the passwords," Harry said with a grimace.

"I don't see why you're risking it, there are plenty of other ways Padfoot could get the rat without getting you involved," Neville said shaking his head.

"Because this is the only way he can do it without having a high risk of being caught by Lupin," Harry stated as if it was obvious.

Neither Draco or Neville said anything in return.

Harry knew they didn't understand why he was doing what he was but Harry knew just what Sirius' entrapment and Pettigrew betrayal had cost his godfather and he wouldn't let it cost him anymore.

Christmas came and Harry was surprised to see a Firebolt arrive anonymously.

"Who sent that?" Neville asked flabbergast.

Harry and Draco shared a smirk.

"Padfoot no doubt," Draco answered.

"How come he sent only Hades one?" Neville quizzed wondering why Draco hadn't been sent one too.

"Same reason that Snape sent me an advanced rare copy of curses," Draco shrugged.

Neville still looked confused.

"He's my godfather, Hulk, just like Snape's Draco's," Harry said taking pity on his friend.

Dawning spread across Neville's face.

"Did any of you send Sly anything?" Harry asked quietly looking over to the empty bed.

Neville reddened as he nodded. "I couldn't just not get him something,"

"I sent him something as well," Draco said tonelessly. "I expect him to send it back though,"

"I sent him his activation phrase to the map," Harry stated before standing up. "I'm going to shower, father wants to see us before the feast later,"

* * *

When school came back into swing the boys were surprised when Blaise didn't send their gifts back but he didn't acknowledge them either.

It was an impasse.

Harry became aware of how irritated his godfather was becoming with their lack of movement and started actively marking the passwords down.

It would be a matter of time.

* * *

One night he was sat in the common room studying the map when he saw something that made him shoot up and out of the common room.

Pettigrew was in the corridors, and he was alone.

It wasn't unusual for him to be in the castle at night but this time it seemed the darkness was overwhelming.

He could very well be about to prove his godfather's innocence.

He tapped the name and saw that the man was in his animagius form.

"Chaos Caused," he murmured to the map before pointing his wand to the ground letting light hit the floor of the corridor where he knew Pettigrew was scuttling.

He stayed still waiting to see what he was looking for.

Just as he saw the rat he was interrupted.

"Malfoy, what are you doing out of bed?"

Harry spun around to see Lupin looking at him looking less than pleased.

"Sleep walking," Harry said silkily, grinding his teeth.

No doubt the rat had scuttled away.

"I find that very hard to believe, do you mind turning out your pockets?" Lupin said posing the demand as a question.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out the blank map and his wand.

He watched as the werewolf's eyes trained in on the map.

He took the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he chanted to it tapping it with his wand.

Harry smirked.

"Messer's Hulk, Sly, Watcher and Hades would like to praise Professor Lupin at his trip into mischief but ask he keep his paws to himself and stick his snout into someone else's business," Lupin read aloud.

Harry had to bite his tongue to stop his laugh.

Lupin looked up coldly before handing it back to Harry.

He had no proof to say it was anything more than an insult parchment.

"I will ask you one more time what you were doing out of bed before I take you to professor Snape,"

"No need Lupin, I am here and I am curious as to why you are holding up one of my students," Snape said coming into view.

"I have just caught Mr Malfoy out of bed,"

"I told you I was sleep walking," Harry said silkily. "Prove that I wasn't and I'll accept punishment,"

Lupin shot the boy a look before turning to Snape.

"It is as the boy says. Prove he wasn't sleep walking and then punish him, if you can't then let him get back to his bed, he has classes in the morning," Snape said coldly.

Lupin nodded and allowed the potion's master to lead the student away.

Harry threw a smirk back over his shoulder.

"I will not cover for you again, Hadrian," Snape said firmly as he lead him to the common room.

Harry nodded and entered the common room before going to his dorm.

He couldn't believe he'd missed his chance but he was relieved the map hadn't been confiscated.

It was as he was climbing into bed that he noticed Blaise watching him.

He could tell the boy wanted to ask him what he'd been up to.

"We're waiting for you to come back," Harry stated. "But until you do you're not privy to what we get up to,"

"It's not as easy as that," Blaise stated before rolling over.

"That's because you're stubborn," Harry snapped before closing the hangings around his bed.

* * *

A few weeks later the Slytherin VS Ravenclaw match dawned.

Harry sat beside Flint and opposite Draco.

"We can do this, we're Slytherin's and we have the fastest broom in the world on our side. Nothing can beat us," Flint said.

"So it's nothing to do with our skill," Harry smirked.

He was the only one on the team that wasn't scared to stand up to Flint.

"We have more skill than Ravenclaw could hope for, I assumed that was already known. Now come on lets do this," Flint said standing.

The Ravenclaws were noticeably nervous as they stood waiting for the Slytherins.

No one in the entire school except for the Slytherins knew whether or not it was just a rumour that Harry had a Firebolt, now that it was shown to be reality the hope seemed to seep out of the Ravenclaws.

"I want a clean game," Hooch said looking at them all looking slightly sorry for the Ravenclaws.

Harry smirked as he sped into the air, it would be a piece of pie, nothing was going bring him down this time.

He saw Cho Chang smile at him flirtatiously.

Smirking he winked at her before shooting down down to the ground.

Cho followed instantly and just before crashing into the ground Harry pulled up sending Cho smashing into the ground.

"AND CHANG IS OUT FOR THE COUNT AS SHE FOOLS HERSELF INTO THINKING SHE COULD MATCH THE SKILL OF THE FIREBOLT!" Lee Jordan shouted over the cheering and booing crowd.

Harry caught sight of Sirius just in the shadows of the pitch and he grinned.

It was time to show them just what he was made of.

With an astounding acceleration, Harry raced after the snitch, never letting out of his eye rang.

He caught it just as Slytherin scored another point.

It was 190-0.

The green side of the pitch screamed with happiness.

There would be a hell of a party that night but Harry had something to take care of before the party.

* * *

**AN: Well roles are certainly reversed in this one :) What did you guys think?**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - It's awsome when you read something and manage to come up with a completely new idea for something else :) That's how a few of my plots have evolved for other stories :D **

**Albionia - Thank you so much :) It's good to know that you think the series is enjoyable :D Hopefully that will continue to be your outlook :D **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More you ask for and more you shall get :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story :D :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Break ins**

"Are you sure they're the right ones?"

"I've been staking out the portrait. Every password for this week is written down. The portrait is an idiot, I managed to get him to tell me some of the future passwords too. So long as you have them he'll let you in," Harry said to his godfather as he stood in the forest.

Sirius nodded.

"I'm going to make sure Lupin is occupied so nothing should stand in your way,"

Sirius grinned a predatory smirk.

"Lets do this,"

"Wait until about two, when you know everyone will be asleep,"

Sirius nodded again and with a blink Harry was racing through the forest in his panther form.

He managed to set up a huge prank in the Defence office and classroom before going back to the Slytherin common room to enjoy the celebration.

* * *

Draco and Neville looked at him as he entered and they knew instantly what would be going down.

They partied until Snape entered and told them to go to bed.

Harry looked at the clock as he entered the dorm.

He wouldn't be wandering the corridors in case he was associated to the break in.

It was half past one.

"Are you sure it's foolproof?" Draco asked anxiously.

Harry nodded.

"Nothing can be pointed at me. Even when I was chatting up the portrait I was in disguise so even he wouldn't be able to identify me,"

"What time is he due to go in?"

"Two but Padfoot being Padfoot I doubt he'll wait until two. I'd say he's on his way there now,"

The door opened and Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Blaise entered.

"Awesome game again," Crabbe said gruffly to Harry and Draco.

Goyle nodded in agreement before the two mindless goons climbed into their beds.

The other boys had long ago charmed their hangings so that the two idiot's snores couldn't fill the room.

Harry pulled out a defence book and started to read it.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Nott asked with his eyebrow raised.

The three Deviants shook their heads.

"Two wired up," Draco said coldly.

Nott nodded and climbed into his own bed.

Blaise looked at them suspiciously.

He knew they were up to something.

"You're welcome to sit with us Blaise," Neville said seeing the boy hesitate as he walked over to his bed.

Blaise shook his head and climbed into bed.

He couldn't believe how he craved their comfort, seeing them obviously up to something made him miss their company.

He was tired of being alone but he also could risk his mother.

* * *

Harry had his eyes stuck to the map as the deep even breaths of everyone, except the three of them, filled the room.

"Is he in?" Draco whispered as he and Neville climbed onto Harry's bed.

Harry nodded watching his godfather in the zoom mode.

"He's gone to Weasley and he's not in the most careful mood," Draco breathed seeing his cousin/uncle slash at the Gryffindor's hangings.

The rat, that had been laid by the boy's pillow, shot off the bed as Sirius slashed down with a knife.

The impact obviously tore the Gryffindor out of slumber because his high pitched scream filled the dorm and suddenly Sirius was transformed and running back out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Damn it!" Harry hissed.

Draco tapped on the name, Ron Weasley, and they watched how it unfolded in the Gryffindor tower.

"What are you screaming at Ron?" Thomas demanded.

"Sirius Black! He's just tried to kill me, look," the Weasley screamed completely hysterical pointing to the slashed hangings and the knife puncture in the mattress where Pettigrew had been.

That caused the rest of them to become hysterical, so much that the whole of Gryffindor tower was soon in the common room while McGonagall entered.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Sirius Black, he just tried to kill me!" Weasley yelped.

McGonagall looked at him before turning and seeing the knight that guarded the tower in one of the pictures.

"Did you allow a strange man access to this room?" she asked him.

"Indeed I did, fair lady, for he had the passwords, a whole list of them," the knight said with a proud smile. "Such dedication to remembering my passwords,"

"Which idiot would write down the passwords?" McGonagall hissed turning back to the room.

None of them stepped forwards.

"Back to bed, he is without a doubt gone from the tower for tonight, we will change the password and see if the fat lady will return to her post," McGonagall said stress in her face.

The three boys then tapped McGonagall's name following her.

She ended up going to the Defence classroom.

"What she going there for? Wouldn't she have gone to Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco hushed him and they watched on edge as their transfiguration professor entered the defence classroom.

Harry couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he saw Lupin in a cage hanging from the roof over a tank of sharks.

"Nice, what did you want to do, kill him?" Draco asked dryly.

"It would be nice," Harry grinned before shaking his head. "As soon as someone touches the water it disappears but hanging over a tank of sharks I wouldn't be too keen to vanish the cage,"

Neville shook his head at the devious plot of his friend.

McGonagall instantly vanished the tank and Lupin vanished the cage allowing himself to drop to the floor.

"Sirius Black has breeched the castle again, Remus, I have no doubt that you are firmly against him but I must ask again if there is anyway, in which you know of, that he could continue these breeches without being noticed," she said firmly.

"None, Minerva, if I knew of any I would tell you them,"

"Why's he covering? Why isn't he telling her that Sirius is an animagius?" Neville asked shocked.

Neither twin had the answer.

McGonagall looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I must go to Dumbledore and tell him of this breech,"

"Do you want me to start the professors and ghosts on a hunt of the castle,"

McGonagall nodded but sighed.

"I doubt he'll still be here but we need to make sure,"

The boys tapped off the name and looked at each other.

"He didn't manage it,"

"I guess it was a foolproof plan but it wasn't a Sirius-proof plan," Harry sighed running his hand through his hair.

"You can't risk it again, Hadrian," Draco said sternly. "Father would go mental,"

"I can do it," Harry said firmly.

"But if you get caught we're all in trouble, Hades," Neville stated.

Seeing them completely against it Harry had to agree with them, it wasn't just him involved and if he got caught they would end up getting mixed up with it too.

* * *

The next morning at half past five Harry made his way out of the castle and through to the shrieking shack.

As he entered the ruined house and found his godfather ligged on a broken couch.

He flicked his wand and water splashed down waking Sirius up with a start.

"I didn't get him,"

"I know, me, Draco and Neville watched you on our map. Lupin is keeping it to himself about your animagius form, any idea why?"

Sirius looked surprised.

"Why would he keep it to himself?"

"That's what I'm asking you,"

"Do you think he knows I'm innocent?" Sirius asked blinking.

Harry shook his head.

"He's firmly against you which is why it's so odd that he's covering for you,"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to own up to Dumbledore that he had a hand in helping us," Sirius shrugged with a sigh. "He never did like to disappoint Dumbledore,"

"We need to find out why,"

"I think you should give him the Marauder's map. It'll prove to him that Pettigrew is still in the castle,"

"And it'll also lead him straight to you," Harry said dryly.

Sirius shrugged.

"So drop a hint by and get him on Pettigrew's tail,"

Harry looked at his godfather and sighed.

"Fine but I'm not doing anything else. You had the perfect opportunity to get him last night and because you let your emotions rule you, you lost it," Harry said shaking his head.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"I know,"

Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"I need to go before anyone wakes up. You'll get him, Padfoot, don't worry,"

Sirius watched him go and sighed.

It seemed the closer the end of term came the more unlikely it was that he'd catch the rat.

With that still on his mind he drifted back off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well Draco and Neville are against Hadrian helping Sirius but will Harry actually listen to them and take a step back? ;) What did you guys think?**

**psychoyoshi79 - I have to say I really enjoyed reading your reviews for the series and your last review was the longest review i've had for any of the stories :) For Daphne's character I know she's slightly OOC but I put the blame down as the stirrings of her hormones :) She knows the union between her and Hadrian would be one the Pureblooded community would be talking about for years to come and shes determined to get Hadrian to appreciate that. Being raised as a pureblooded heiress she's used to getting her own way and because Hadrian won't give her what she wants she's gone into bratty mode. Daphne is portrayed as an Ice queen in most stories and as this series develops a little more it'll show her iciness to the other students off just as much as it shows her bitchiness. It's in my own experiences that I know you can be ice cold and just as bitchy and frigid towards others and that will be the outcome of Daphne's character...hopefully :) Lucius is very conflicted in how he deals with Harry because while he knows he's not Hadrians father he's come to see Harry as his own son. In the first book, first chapter, Narcissa tells Lucius that they have to treat the boys the same and this is the outcome to that. As for why he doesn't want the boys involved with Voldemort, that's partly because of Halloween 1981 but its also because of something much much bigger. Not everything is as it seems ) that's the only clue i'm going to give :) Harry is indeed realising his deeper feelings for Indigo and while we've seen a teaser of that in previous chapters their relationship develops a hell of a lot more in book 4 :) I have to say i do enjoy writing Harry's character with a lot more spunk than he had in the original stories. He's not one to take things lying down, even if he does enjoy a little brooding now and again. :) Your reviews really made my day, especially the last one, because you picked up on some things that a lot of readers don't like and instead of instantly crossing the story off you actually accepted the differences and quirks of the story :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More you want more you get :D **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I'll keep an eye out for it then ;) Ahh soon you'll be out in the big wide world. Cherish this last year of school, i've only been out of school for three years and I look back on school and wish i was there again. Things were simpler back then :) Ahh Quidditch :D I absolutely love the sport but to be honest i hate writing it, I think the last chapter is the most i've ever written in one of my stories about a Quidditch match. In my other stories i write more about the aftermath of the game than the actual matches. I'm glad you liked it though at least it paid off :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Pranks**

"I can't believe the git is still lapping up the attention he's getting. I bet he wouldn't if we told everyone how he screamed like a girl," Draco hissed to Neville, seeing the youngest male Weasley strutting around retelling the story of his near stabbing again.

"And then I woke up punched him in the nose and laughed at him as he missed," Ron said changing the story yet again. "He couldn't take me, that's why he ran,"

"Oh so it's nothing to do with how you screamed like a little girl, Weasley?" Harry jeered coming from the right.

Ron paled and the first years around his scampered.

"I do not scream like a girl, and I didn't scream when he attacked me either," he said with his nose in the air.

"That's not we got told, Weasley," Draco smirked as he and Neville walked up to Harry. "We got told that you were so hysterical that your bighead brother had to take you for a calming potion before you'd go to bed,"

"And even then Madam Pomfrey had to keep you over night because you wouldn't go anywhere near the dorms again," Neville snickered.

"_Sooo_ brave," Harry drawled.

Ron flushed bright red.

"How did you know about that?" Ron demanded.

The three of them smirked as one.

"Your house isn't as against gossiping as ours,"

It was true. The Slytherin house was more like a family. They had their spats inside the house but to everyone else they were united, while the Gryffindor house had no idea how to leave grudges in the common room.

They weren't a united house at all.

"Why is it you boys are always bickering when we see you together?"

Harry tensed knowing the voice.

"What's it got to do with a filthy mudblood like you," Draco snarled at Hermione.

Neville watched as the insult went over the Ravenclaw's head.

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy," Indigo spat.

"Or what?" Draco smirked. "You're going to infest me with your blood traitor germs?"

Neville snickered.

Indigo looked at Hadrian and saw an identical smirk on his face.

"You're all a set of pigs," she snapped.

"I think you'll find the only one here that even resembles a pig, is Weasel," Harry snorted.

Ron flushed red again.

"Piss off Malfoy," he snapped.

"Oh such a good comeback," Harry chortled.

"What you going to do next attack us with your pea sized brain?" Draco goaded.

Ron pushed past them and walked out of sight.

"You're a set of bullies that think they're better because they have people afraid to stand up to them," Hermione snapped, hysterically

"Wow you look rough, Granger, what've you being doing with yourself," Draco snorted as they got a better look at the Ravenclaw.

She looked haggled.

"None of your business," she huffed before walking off.

Indigo followed her.

"I think a prank is in order," Neville snickered.

The twins grinned at each other and threw their arms over Neville's shoulder.

"We're intrigued Hulk, tell us of your devious plot,"

Later that day during lunch, Neville's plan went off with a bang.

Before people knew it they were upside down floating talking absolute gibberish.

"Hey look over there," Draco hissed.

Harry and Neville turned together to see Hermione stood slightly in the shadows.

"But she's over at Ravenclaw table," Neville said confused.

"How the hell can there be two of her?" Harry demanded.

"There's loads of ways but added to her haggled and stressed appearance, I'd say time turner, especially when she's supposed to be in like three classes at once," Draco answered.

"We need to get our hands on it," Harry smirked.

Neville looked unsure.

"It's from the ministry though isn't it,"

The twins nodded.

"You need special permission," Draco stated, seriously.

"If we could just get it for a while we'd be able to bust this Pettigrew thing wide open," Harry said with a feral grin on his face.

"No," Draco said raising his eyebrow. "If we stole a time turner and got caught with it we'd be expelled and our wands snapped,"

"We won't get caught," Harry said shaking his head. "We've done worse than that, hell we're animagius' stealing a timer turner for half an hour is nothing,"

"No, and if you try then I'll write to father," Draco stated.

Draco knew he had to reign Harry's ideas in sometimes and while it seemed like the risk this time, compared to some of the other stuff they'd done, was minor, he'd read about things happening to people who messed with time and most of them ended up dead.

Harry glowered but he knew Draco was deadly serious.

* * *

During the Hogsmeade weekend the three Deviants walked up the road chatting idly.

"I can't believe you're skipping detention, Lupin is going to be furious," Neville said shaking his head.

"So what I need some supplies," Harry chuckled.

"And did it not occur to you to get us to get them?"

"You two have been increasingly boring lately, how did I know you would get everything I need?" Harry asked with a smirk.

The two of them rolled their eyes at his barb.

After they'd shopped the three of them trekked up to the Shrieking Shack.

Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan were stood there talking.

"Shopping for your new dream home, Weasel?" Draco laughed strutting forwards.

"So much for boring," Neville chuckled.

"Piss off Malfoy,"

"He has such a way with words, doesn't he," Harry snorted.

"How about piss off before we make you, Malfoy," Seamus snarled cracking his knuckles.

The blonde Irish Gryffindor had always been the one more likely to end up in a scrap than the other two.

Harry flicked his wand and the three Gryffindors in front of him were sporting Slytherin colours head to toe.

"Go show them all who you support," Harry snickered.

"Just wait we're going to tell Lupin why you weren't in his detention," Dean sneered.

Draco sent stinging hexes to the backs of their knees sending them scurrying down into the village.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Looks like I'm going back to school,"

Instead of going back through the village he called for Ashanti and had her flash him onto the grounds.

He entered the castle just in time to see Lupin walking down the main steps.

"Ah Mr Malfoy I was just coming looking for you. Is there any reason you're not in my classroom?"

"Alas, Professor, I was avoiding you," Harry shrugged.

"Then lets correct it and take you up to your detention,"

Harry rolled his eyes, the only thing that ever seemed to get this professor angry was the mention of Sirius.

He entered the room to see a piece of parchment and a quill on the desk just in front of Lupin's desk.

"I'll be back in a moment, I want you to do the essay you failed to turn in," Lupin said as Harry sat down.

Harry snorted as his professor left the room and pulled out the Marauders map, it was time to put Sirius' plan into motion.

He watched the dot labelled after his godfather run through the forest, no doubt hunting for food.

The dot that truly enraged him was the dot that was settled in Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"And what is that?"

Harry turned to see Lupin stood looking over his shoulder.

"You would know better than me, Sir, you and your friends did make it after all,"

"How irresponsible of you! You have had this map all along and you could have given it to a professor to help them search out Sirius Black," Lupin said snarling.

"Why would I help you find an innocent man, if he's caught then he gets the dementor's kiss,"

"He deserves much worse,"

"No he doesn't, he's innocent," Harry snapped.

"If he was innocent then why does he keep breaking into Gryffindor tower!"

"For Pettigrew!" Harry raged standing up feeling his pent up anger burst forwards. "That snivelling rat has being Weasley's pet bog brush for the past three years!"

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, Black destroyed him all that was left was a finger!" Lupin snarled his anger through the roof.

"Then why's he on the map then? The map never lies," Harry sneered.

"Show me where," Lupin mocked. "If you show me where Peter is on this map then I will believe you that Black is innocent,"

So Harry snatched the map back and stabbed at the pumpkin patch.

Lupin paled and sat on the desk behind him looking shaky.

There was no anger left in his expression.

"How is that possible,"

"Because Pettigrew was the secret keeper and he sold them out to Voldemort. Sirius convinced my uncle that he would be too likely of a candidate for the job," Harry said with a sneer. "The question now, is whether you believe or not,"

With that he strolled from the room, knowing the professor wouldn't be calling him back anytime soon.

* * *

**AN: Well what did you all think? I figured that since in JKs Prisoner of Azkaban Remus found out about Pettigrew because of the map that i'd keep it the same only make it more delibrate :) Hmmm i wonder how Draco is going to react to the fact that Hadrian is still helping Sirius? Any guesses? ;)**

**psychoyoshi79 - I agree, if Daphne had already known the boys then she wouldn't be causing as much drama for them as she is. When the boys are together it's like they're in their own world and the rest of their classmates aren't involved in that world. A bit like JK portrays the Golden Trio in the canon series :) Or at least that was my aim ;) Sirius compared to the Slytherins is like an emotional explosion and because the boys have never been brought up around someone as intune to their emotions as Sirius its hard for Hadrian to comphrehend that Sirius wouldn't be as controlled about it as they would be :) As for Blaise well you'll just have to wait and see ;) The reasons behind Lucius' visit to Blaise's mother will be explained more indepth in the sixth book...i think, i'm in the middle of writing the fifth book and i'm juggling ideas around but it'll definately be either at the end of the fifth or the beginning of the sixth book :) Glad you liked it! :D Thanks for the review :) **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Ahh good career choice definately worth the work you'd have to put in :) Haha with Quidditch i think i'd be more of an observer than a player, i don't play sports...at all :) Thanks i'm glad you liked everything going on :D **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Every week I promise :D I'm really glad you're enjoying it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Predictions**

The Quidditch final against Slytherin and Gryffindor came and went with Slytherin winning by 150 points from the snitch that Harry caught.

Lupin was avoiding him at all costs and even in lessons he wouldn't acknowledge him.

"You've done something to him," Draco said suspiciously.

"I gave him the Marauder's map and pointed Pettigrew out for him," Harry said dryly as he writ his potions essay.

"What!" Draco exclaimed. "Are you completely mad!"

"Oh shut up, Draco, it's not as if Lupin has done anything about it," Harry said, rolling his eyes and not even looking up at his hyperventilating twin.

"He could have!"

"And since when have you liked to look to what _could_ happen Draco? That's all you've twittered on about this year. Well I'm sorry but nothing is going to happen unless we make it happen. I won't look at what could happen, I'll do what I want and look to the consequences when they come. Just like we've always done!" Harry snapped, standing up.

Things around them started to rattle and Draco was surprised.

He'd thought Harry had control over his anger again.

"I'm just worried about you, Hadrian. You're getting so attached and I don't want you to get hurt if Padfoot is caught again. If he's caught he'll get the kiss. You know there's no way around it,"

"I won't let him get the kiss, I'd rather die," Harry sneered.

"Exactly!" Draco burst. "You'd risk your life for him when you have so much left to live for! He doesn't!"

Harry looked at his twin.

"That's what you're scared of. You're scared that I'll die and leave you when this all blows up. That's why you've nagged so much about it,"

Draco looked away.

"Draco I'm not going to die. I'm not going to let some soul sucking demon kill me any more than I'm going to let them kill Sirius. Right here and now I will ask you if you really can't stand me doing this? Can you really not stand me standing up for what I believe, just like we've always done, because you're scared you'll loose me? You mean more to me than Sirius, you're my twin, so ask me to stop and I will,"

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't ask you not to do it, Hadrian. Sirius is your Godfather and you've already risked so much for him,"

Harry threw his arm over Draco's shoulder.

"Ever since first year you've been terrified I'm going to die. I'm not, Draco, I promise you," Harry said making Draco look him in the eye. "I'm a Slytherin, I only take part in things I know I'll win,"

Draco snorted and grinned shaking his head.

* * *

It was towards the end of April when things began to heat up.

"My Merlin are we seeing things?" Neville blurted.

The twins turned around to see Ron sat with Hermione and Indigo in the library.

They shared a grin and stuttered over to the table.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry smirked.

"The Filth, the Poor and the Orphan," Draco cackled.

"What a wonderful group," Neville sniggered.

Hermione stood up, fuming in rage, and before the Deviants saw it coming, her hand collided with Draco's face.

Neville caught him from falling over and Harry instantly went on defence.

He had her by the upper arm in an instant.

"And where do you get off slapping someone that is not only higher up the food chain than you but has the ability to get you expelled from this school," he sneered in her ear.

She went to slap him and he caught her arm and pushed her against the bookshelf.

Draco raised his wand ready to hex her.

"Madam Pince!" Indigo shouted, snarling at the boys.

Madam Pince obviously realising something was amiss scurried over.

Harry instantly let go of Hermione and Draco hid his wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" the librarian demanded.

The Deviants sneered at her and brushed past her but not before hearing Hermione let out a breath of relief.

* * *

The next day Harry was walking to towards the Owlery when he was overcome with bodies.

Something hard collided with the back of his head sending him spiralling to the ground in a daze.

"This will teach you Malfoy," one he knew was Ron sneered. "Stay the hell away from us and the Ravenclaws. I won't be happy if they stop helping us with our homework because of you,"

A foot connected with his ribs and his body instantly curled up.

His hands were stamped on, breaking at least three bones.

Pain was shooting through Harry's body but he wouldn't cry out.

Something collided with his head again and his vision disappeared and as it did a searing pain appeared through his legs.

Knowing he was in trouble he held out his bloodied hand and the seven boys around him went flying backwards.

Harry couldn't move for the pain but he knew, as he heard their footsteps die away, that they'd fled.

With that he fell into oblivion.

* * *

"Where's Hadrian?" Draco asked Neville as he entered the common room. "He missed practice and Flint is furious,"

"Last I knew he was going to the Owlery and then going to practice," Neville shrugged.

"He never showed and he wouldn't just miss practice," Draco said rubbing his neck.

"You don't think Lupin…"

"No he wouldn't, not now, it's been months," Draco said shaking his head.

"Where's the map?" Neville asked.

"Hadrian's trunk," Draco answered before the pair of them rushed up into the dorm.

"I vow that I am causing havoc," Neville said tapping the map with his wand.

"Hadrian Malfoy," Draco stated prodding it with his wand.

They looked at each other in horror when the name glowed in the Hospital wing.

Zooming in they gasped at the state of their brother.

"Your parents are there as well so it must be bad," Neville said as he tapped the map. "Havoc Achieved,"

They rushed to the wing and Draco instantly turned to his parents.

"What happened to him?" he demanded.

"He was ambushed by no less than seven students all below fifth year," Lucius said coldly his glare never leaving the fireplace. "The Headmaster is supposed to be coming to discuss how this happened under his watch,"

"Do you know who?"

"Gryffindors if the Hufflepuff's word is anything to go by," Narcissa said softly.

"Weasley," Draco and Neville hissed together.

"Has he woke up?" Neville quizzed biting down his anger.

Narcissa shook her head.

"No, he has severe head trauma, so much that he's had to be given a potion to correct his sight,"

It took two days for Harry to come around and in that time Lucius had flipped no less than ten times at the lack of movement to finding the culprits.

* * *

Harry groaned as he came around.

The first thing he realised was that he could see again, the second thing he realised was that he felt absolutely no pain.

"It's good to see you awake, mate,"

"Hulk?" Harry asked groggily.

"Yep, in the flesh. I'm skiving divination, it's no fun without you there," Neville stated with a grin.

"Why do I feel so out of it?" Harry groaned.

"Because you're pumped with pain potion," Neville shrugged.

"They couldn't have got me that good," Harry muttered.

"They used some pretty bad hexes that they didn't actually know how to perform so Madam Pomfrey is trying to remove them all," Neville said wincing slightly. "You were in a bad way and your father is furious. If who ever did this is caught your father is going to have their guts for garters,"

Harry nodded knowing his father wouldn't let something like this go.

"Can you remember who did it?"

"The only one I remember hearing is Weasley but that won't be enough to catch them I was after all hit over the head a couple of times and I never saw any of their faces. I do know there was about seven of them and none of them were older than forth year,"

"This isn't going to go down with the rest of the house. Flint is already plotting something big against Gryffindor to get them back," Neville said shaking his head.

"I can imagine," Harry said dryly.

It took another two days, with Ashanti's healing tears, before Harry was released from the Hospital wing.

Because of his father's orders Draco and Neville stuck by him at all costs. In fact it seemed like the three of them were never left to their own devices there was always one or more older Slytherin with them.

"It's exam week you'd think they'd have something better to do," Harry muttered as he and Neville walked to their Divination final.

Neville shrugged.

"They're just watching out for us, and to be honest I'm thankful, they could have killed you,"

Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't have being killed by those idiots," he said sneering at the very thought.

As they got to the north tower the air tensed dramatically as the two Deviants came face to face with Ron, Dean, Seamus and the two Ravenclaws.

"So they finally let you out of the Hospital wing, Malfoy, who ever put you in there must have had some talent behind them to put you out of commission for so long," Ron smirked.

"No I was held up for so long because the idiots that decided seven on one was a good ratio bodged up their hexes and Madam Pomfrey had to carefully remove the incorrectly cast hexes one by one," Harry hissed stepping forwards.

The three Gryffindors blushed a fantastic red.

Harry lent close to Ron.

"Watch your back, Weasel, because I actually know how to cast most of the hexes that you couldn't," he sneered quietly.

One by one the students entered the loft for their exam.

When Harry entered he was instantly overwhelmed by the fumes of the perfume in the room.

"Open your inner eye, Mr Malfoy, I know you have one, I can sense it and tell me what you see in the Crystal Ball," Trelawney said in a false mystical voice.

Harry sat down in the chair and looked straight in to the crystal ball, he and Neville had messed about through the whole year and they were still two of the top students.

He blinked in shock as he saw three animals run through the cloud in the ball.

"I see a dog, a huge black dog, he's running after a rat, there's a werewolf to the side and there's a tiger diving at the werewolf as it stalks a boy," he said utterly shocked at what he was seeing.

Trelawney looked as shocked as Harry did and she nodded at him. "You may go,"

As Harry stood to go Trelawney spoke again but this time her voice sent chills up his spine.

"It will happen tonight… the Dark Lord is in hiding, all alone and abandoned by those once loyal … tonight his servant will break free of the bonds that have held him for twelve years… at the hand of old friends, the servant will rejoin his master… the Dark Lord will rise, greater and with more power than before he will be more terrifying than ever before... The servant will break free and rejoin his master just before the hand strikes twelve tonight,"

Harry blinked and he watched as his professor did the same.

"Must have dozed off my dear, did you want something else?"

* * *

**AN: Well what did you all think? :) How was Draco's response to finding out about Hadrian showing Remus? **

**BriJusLuvrr - I'm sooo glad you liked it :D Was this soon enough for you? ;)**

**femalefarrier - I intend to :D Thanks for the review! :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Since you asked so nicely ;) Glad you liked it!**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I have to say i've never watched american football, i'm british and i'm not entirely sure its even on the telle, not that i watch much sport anyways :) Yeah you spelt it right :) I like Ashanti too, phoenixes fascinate me :) Oh goodie :D I'll keep an eye out then :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - Aye i like it when a bit of canon shines through too :) I hope Draco's reaction was up to par for you :D as for the time turner...well everything will be revealed in time haha ;) I know Indigo and Harry's relationship really is a rocky one but at thirteen year old most relationships are :) It's like that saying that boys only pick on the girls they like...or something along those lines :) Harry just doesn't seem to know what he wants right now but he will...eventually haha :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Trying**

"And you think she's telling the truth?" Draco said dryly, as Hadrian told them about the prediction. "The old bat is a fraud,"

"I'm not saying she isn't. I'm just saying what if this time is a one off? I'm telling you this is like nothing ever before. She didn't even remember saying it," Harry said pacing.

"So what are we going to do? If it really was a prediction then we need to stop it happening," Neville said sitting on Hadrian's bed.

"We need to find Sirius," Draco sighed standing up.

"I swear chaos will reign," Harry muttered tapping the map with his wand. "Sirius Black,"

The map glowed as Sirius' dot was highlighted in the forbidden forest.

"Look," Neville said pointing to the other name they needed.

Peter Pettigrew was in the midst of their favourite Gryffindor's at Hagrid's hut.

"Sirius is moving towards him," Draco said biting his lip.

"Come on, Chaos Caused," Harry said before running out of the room.

They dashed past everyone not batting a lid as they raced past Blaise.

Not paying attention to anyone and knowing if they didn't hurry up something bad would happen, they pushed forwards.

They reached the grounds just in time to see Sirius drag a screaming Ron Weasley under the Whomping Willow.

"We do this there's a high chance that Weasley rats us out if it blows up on us," Neville said quietly, as the other Gryffindors tried to look for their friend, who had run ahead after his rat.

"Have you seen Ron?" Dean demanded of them.

"That way he ran after that bog brush he calls a pet," Neville said pointing into the castle.

The two Gryffindors sneered at him and ran past him.

"Well?" he asked turning back to the twins.

"Lets do it," Draco said seeing his brother's clenched jaw.

They had no choice if they wanted to be able to control how it ended.

Draco shot an immobilising charm at the tree and the three of them rushed into the tunnel under the tree.

They could hear Ron's screams and cries echoing down the tunnel.

"Padfoot could have at least ripped his mouth off rather than his foot," Harry muttered.

Neville gave an attempt at a laugh but the three of them knew there was no joking matter to what they were doing.

"Father is going to kill us," Draco muttered to himself.

It seemed like the cold dirty covered bug infested tunnel stretched on for miles before they finally came across the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"It seemed a much longer trek than it normally does," Neville pointed out idly trying to keep their minds off the dangers of what they were about to do.

They winced as they saw the trails of blood leading up the stairs and with clenched jaws and wands out they followed the trial.

The creaky old house seemed to groan under their feet.

As they entered the dust filled bedroom they saw Ron whimpering on the bed with his leg at an awkward angel.

"It's him!" Ron cried seeing them. "It's Sirius Black he's an animagius!"

"Shut up, Weasley," Harry snapped looking behind them to see his godfather posed with him wand out ready to strike. "Put that away unless you plan on using it,"

Sirius smirked and walked over to him clasping him on the back.

"I should have known it would have been you three. For a moment I thought it was his friends,"

"Those idiots wouldn't get past the tree never mind manage the nerve to come into the Shrieking Shack," Draco snorted.

"You mean you're with him!" Ron shouted. "You no good rotten Slytherins!"

"Be careful what you say, Weasley, we're the ones that are going to keep you alive. Now be a good little Weasel and hand over your rat," Neville sneered his wand pointed at the red head.

His wand went flying as someone else entered the room.

Harry's, Draco's and Sirius's were gone an instant later.

They whipped around to see Lupin entering the room.

"Lupin what the hell are you playing at!" Harry exclaimed.

"I want the full story, now," Lupin said glowering at Sirius. "Or I send word off to the dementors and let them have their way with you,"

"It wasn't safe, Remus, dark times. James wanted me to be the Secret Keeper and I agreed. Just as we were about to perform the ritual I had a thought. I knew that I'd be the first person Voldemort would come looking for. I convinced James and Lily to switch to Peter. He was a snivelling pile of nothing no one would assume it was him, it was foolproof but then on Halloween I went to check on him and found his place deserted. I knew I had to act fast so I made my way to Godric's Hollow and they were gone. Pettigrew had sold them out. I chased after him. I had him cornered and he showed no remorse but then he started wailing about how I had betrayed them and then he blew them all up and cut off his finger before transforming, pinning it all on me," Sirius said his voice nearly pleading for Remus to believe him while his eyes flared with anger at the mere mention of Pettigrew.

"Where is he now?" Remus demanded looking around.

Sirius pointed at Ron.

"I'm not this Pettigrew guy! I'm Ron Weasley! Professor you know I'm not-"

"Not you, you idiot, your rat," Harry snapped.

"You're talking gibberish! Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years, a bit of a long stretch for a garden rat, Weasley," Draco snorted.

"Give me your rat, Ron," Remus said gently. "I promise we won't hurt him if he is just a rat,"

The rat in question started squeaking and squirming madly as Ron hesitantly handed it over.

Every eye was trained on the rat as Remus twitched his wand.

Slowly and much to Ron's disgust the rat started to transform into a man that held a heavy resemblance to his animagius form.

"Remus, Sirius my old friends, so good to see you," Pettigrew whimpered pathetically.

Sirius growled launching himself at the man, his hands wrapping around Pettigrew's throat.

"You dare call us friends, you dare even speak to us after what you did," he shouted madly.

His face was contorted with pure madness and anger.

Remus pulled him up and Pettigrew whimpered and sobbed on the floor.

"Why did you do it Peter? Why did you betray them?"

"Remus you must believe me I didn't, I wouldn't, it's Sirius' dark magic befuddling your mind," Pettigrew cried.

"If it wasn't true why did you hide as a rat for twelve years," Draco said dryly.

"Because I knew Sirius would come after me,"

"You knew he'd do what no other witch or wizard has done before and escape from Azkaban to hunt you down?" Harry snorted. "Bit of a stretch don't you think,"

"You don't understand!" Pettigrew cried. "The Dark Lord possesses many talents, we were never going to win and I didn't want to die!"

"So you sold my aunt and uncle out," Draco snapped. "You lead him straight to them, you helped him kill a sixteen month old baby!"

Pettigrew groan tears running down his face.

"Your father-"

"It's was my father's sister you lead him to," Harry snarled kicking the man in the ribs. "You will never justify that,"

"There was ways to defy him, Peter, why didn't you take them? Why didn't you go into hiding?"

"Because he will win in the end and I will be given the glory I deserve,"

"No you won't," Sirius snarled. "Because I'm going to commit the murder I was imprisoned for!"

They watched as Sirius leapt at Pettigrew for a second time and this time Remus didn't stop him.

Pettigrew ran, he cowered by Ron.

"I was a good rat, you won't let him kill me will you?" he whined pitifully.

Ron pulled a face of pure disgust and scooted away from the rat like man as much as he could.

"Your father, he wouldn't want me killed, I helped him with the Dark Lord's wishes," he cried to the twins.

"You're better off dead, Pettigrew, not even Voldemort would want you back," Harry sneered as Draco pushed the man away.

"Together Remus, let's do this together," Sirius said taking his wand off Remus.

They drew their wands together and pointed them at Pettigrew and as the words came to their mouths they all flew backwards.

* * *

**AN: Hmm i'm not too sure about this chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - House is awsome :) It's one of my vavourite shows :D Aw good for you and I'm sure you'll find time :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - I'm really glad you're enjoying it :D Thanks for the review :)**

**psychoyoshi79 - I have to say it was one of my favourite chapters in this story so I'm glad you enjoyed it :) While there is still more drama to be had there won't be any more drama between Draco and Harry :) I totally agree Harry is an ass to Indigo but then again Malfoys are gits to everyone other than those they trust the most and even then those they care about aren't always safe from their awful mood swings. Harry's maturity will definately be a turning point in his behaviour towards Indigo though :) The thing with Ron won't be dealt with by the Deviants personally but it won't be let go either. Ron's behaviour will serve a greater purpose eventually :) I agree it was an awfully Slytherin thing to do but it was also a hotheaded response to a situation he felt like he had no power in. Not even the Slytherins would react in such a way at least not without a bit more assurance that they wouldn't be caught. Yep this story is soon to be at its end and Book 4 is already eagerly awaiting its chance to be uploaded :) Hopefully the next book will get just as much response as this one has :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Freedom**

Draco groaned as he sat up and saw Snape in the doorway.

"Sir what are you doing?" Draco asked as Snape sent ropes to Sirius, Pettigrew and Lupin.

"I don't know the story behind this little Marauder reunion but I do know that I will not allow it to but my students in danger. Now the three of you will have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the castle but for now get up and start back towards school,"

Harry cocked his finger and slyly his wand shot into his hand. From where he was sat next to Ron he fired a stunner at Snape.

"Hadrian you've just attacked our head of house," Neville gasped looking completely pale.

"I won't let him spoil Sirius' chance at freedom," Harry said flicking his wand and cutting the ropes around Sirius and Remus.

"We need to hurry," Sirius said pointing his wand at Pettigrew.

Draco knocked the wand up.

"Take him back to the castle, let the dementors have him at least then you have proof he's alive,"

Sirius looked like he was tempted to disagree but everyone nodded and Remus hauled Pettigrew up and made a reluctant Draco and Neville haul Ron up.

"This is it Padfoot, this could be your freedom," Harry said with a grin and a nudge in Sirius' side.

Sirius smirked and ruffled his godson's blonde hair.

"Indeed it could, Hades,"

"Will you get a house?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah one by the beach,"

"Me and the other Deviants will have to come and help you break it in," Harry laughed.

It was as they hit the school grounds that things went terribly wrong.

"It's the full moon," Sirius said suddenly before whipping around.

Remus stood there trembling and shaking.

"He's transforming run," Sirius shouted transforming into a dog.

Harry snarled at Pettigrew and Neville tried getting a curse off at the rat man as he picked up Lupin's wand.

Pettigrew snarled and sent a sparkling hex at Neville making him drop like a ton of bricks which then sent Ron and Draco to the ground too.

Pettigrew then took his chance and transformed.

"Sirius he's getting away!" Harry shouted.

They couldn't have just gone through that for the rat to get away.

Draco hauled himself up and to the other side of the tree.

He was in Harry's eye line and away from Neville and Ron.

The dog chased after the escaping rat leaving the werewolf unoccupied.

Harry and Draco watched in horror as the werewolf stalked towards their fallen friend.

Before Harry could do anything Draco transformed attacking the werewolf, biting and chasing him away.

"Draco!" Harry shouted in horror, watching as the werewolf took a slash at his twin.

"Malfoy what's happening!" Ron asked hysterically.

Hadrian looked at Ron and shot a stunner and a memory charm at the boy, wiping his memory of everything that had happened that night. He would not risk their freedom because of the red head.

Draco transformed back, panting and gasping in pain.

"Malfoy how dare you use magic against a professor!" Snape shouted coming from the tree.

"Sir, Lupin, he's transformed. We need help," Harry said his eyes wild.

He watched as Sirius took over fighting back the werewolf and Harry took off in the direction of the rat.

He found him and instantly sent a curse.

Pettigrew was hit and forced to transformed back.

"The Dark Lord will punish you for this," the man gasped and sneered slightly.

Pettigrew's eyes were glittering in hate and fear but there was a sick glee there too.

"Voldemort is going to kill me anyway," Harry snapped.

Harry held in a cry of pain as he felt his shoulder shatter as an unknown spell hit him unexpectedly.

With a cackle, Pettigrew was gone.

"No!" Harry yelled about to start chasing after him again.

A dogs cry filled his ears and fear washed through him.

"Sirius," he breathed in fright.

He rushed over to where the sound had come from to see his Godfather collapsed on the path to the lake.

"Sirius, wake up," Harry said shaking him, hard.

His godfather's eyes flicked but they grew haunted as the air turned bitter in the obvious effects of the Dementors.

"No!" Harry shouted. "_Expecto Patronum_,"

A mist shot out of his wand, he hadn't properly mastered the spell yet.

The dementors reacted badly to it and Harry could feel them feasting on him just as much as his godfather.

Just as he collapsed into a familiar darkness he noticed a bright white light at the other side of the lake.

* * *

Harry groaned as he came around.

He had a dull ache in his shoulder but apart from that he seemed whole.

He start straight up in the hospital bed.

Neville was across from him, unconscious. Weasley was down a few beds whimpering with his leg elevated. Draco was on the bed next to him with gauzes over his shoulder and legs.

"How long have I been out? What's happened to Sirius? What do they know?" Harry demanded of his brother.

"About an hour, they've caught him and he's up in Flitwick's office. They know absolutely nothing and they're going to give Sirius the dementors kiss in about five minutes," Draco listed off listlessly.

"They can't!" Harry bust.

"They can and will. They think we've been confuddled and they're not asking us anything. Not only that but Snape is furious at us. It's only because of your memory charm on Weasley that they think we haven't been willingly helping Sirius. They think that he cast it at Ron and that he was planning to do the same to us," Draco said, his eyes flickering to where Ron was sat whimpering about his leg.

The red headed boy was too far away from them to hear.

The doors opened and both twins' jaws dropped.

"I figured you could use some help. I watched everything happen on the map," Blaise said entering the wing and looking ready for anything.

He was determined to make up for abadoning them that year.

"How do you plan to help?" Harry snapped.

He couldn't believe that after everything Sirius was about to loose his soul.

"With this," Blaise said dangling a time turner in front of them. "I swiped it off Granger, without her even knowing, earlier on,"

The sly smirk on Blaise's face made him look completely devious.

Harry was instantly off the bed.

It was too much of a good opportunity to pass up.

"What about me?" Draco demanded, struggling with the bedding.

"You can't walk, Draco, we need to get this done," Harry said looking his brother in the eye. "don't worry, we won't do anything idiotic,"

With that said Blaise wrapped the chain around them both and went back in time to just before they rushed into the Whomping Willow.

"We need something to help Sirius get away when the time comes," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"That Hippogriff that Hagrid showed us at the beginning of the year is been put down, we could use that," Blaise stated after a moments thought.

Harry nodded and the two of them set off down to the half giant's hut.

Blaise couldn't believe how easily the twins had welcomed him back. He'd known though as soon as he saw their dots rushing into danger that he'd been a jackass all year. They were his brothers in arms, no matter what happened they always would be.

It was surprisingly easy to rescue the hippogriff before it was executed and they took it into the forest were there was an infestation of bats.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked pacing.

He couldn't imagine what would happen if this didn't work.

"We wait,"

"Do you think we'll be able to get hold of Pettigrew?" Harry quizzed, the possibilities running through his head.

Blaise shook his head.

"We can't interfere with anything other than what we've come for,"

"Then Voldemort will rise again pretty soon,"

Blaise was startled and Harry explained to him why.

"That sucks," he said dryly.

Harry nodded.

"I know a way to help Sirius get his freedom though," Blaise sighed.

"How?" Harry asked incredulously.

What possible way was there to get the Ministry to admit Sirius' innocence without Pettigrew?

"Through his memories. If you can get Sirius to put a memory of the night he convinced your aunt and uncle to swap secret keepers into a vial and then get his memory of what happened tonight then the ministry will have no choice but to believe him and set him free," Blaise stated.

Harry looked at his friend and had to wonder how they'd gotten by without his brains all year.

As things started to happen the two boys realised how much danger they could be in so they went towards the lake with Buckbeak.

Blaise shivered as he watched the dementors overcome Harry and Sirius.

"It's going to sound weird but I think I need to help," Harry stated before rushing forwards. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Blaise was about to scold him when a flaming white stag erupted from Harry's wand and set off across the lake destroying the dementors that got in it's way.

"You realise that a patronus isn't supposed to destroy a dementor just repel it don't you? In fact dementors can't actually be destroyed," Blaise muttered in awe at his friend's power.

Would Harry ever stick to the norm?

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well they can now, come on, they're moving me and Sirius,"

Blaise couldn't believe how his friend was shrugging the feat off.

"Ashanti," Harry called having an idea.

The phoenix appeared in a whirl of blues and purples.

And without even needing to be told, Ashanti flashed the two Slytherins into the office that kept Sirius.

Sirius was sat at the desk looking like a dead man.

"Nicely done," Blaise said admiring the quick thinking.

"Can you do the memories?" Harry asked him before Sirius could get a word in.

Blaise nodded and they set about sorting out Sirius' innocence.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you boys," Sirius said looking especially at Harry when Ashanti had them back on the grounds.

"Just get far away from here and keep an ear open for when you're pronounced innocent because I want the first invite to your new house," Harry said as the clock started to chime.

He pointed the Hippogriff out to Sirius and Sirius nodded understanding what his godson was telling him.

"We need to go," Blaise said tugging on Harry's good arm.

Harry nodded and as he and Blaise flashed back to the wing, Sirius took off into the night.

* * *

**AN: Aw Blaise is back! :D I've been waiting for this chapter for a while :)**

**psychoyoshi79 - The length of the chapters are usually around the same due to the fact if they weren't then I'd have shorter stories than i'd like. Rest assured that while for the moment the chapters are a little on the short side they'll become longer in the 6th book maybe even towards the end of the 5th :) Initially I was going to have Pettigrew killed but then I decided that Pettigrew owing Draco the life debt instead of Harry would come in handy later so I changed it :) Indigo is just as sick of his behaviour towards her as you are and it'll show in the next book :) Harry has the potential to be a romantic but that won't show until their relationship really does take off :) Things will be up and down for them in the next couple of books though but you get a taste of their relationship in book 4 :D It was rather relieving to write to be honest :) Ahh Ron, well things could go either way for him but sooner or later he's going to get the shock of a life time and it'll be the push he needs to sort himself out ;) Thanks for the review! :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Aye House is truy awsome :D Hmm i don't really watch any of them, my friend once made me watch being human but it wasn't something that stuck with me :) Buffy and several other syfi programs have though. lately i've been watching Alfas :) Hope you liked the chapter! :D **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - I'm really glad you think so! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Furious**

The whole school was alive with how Sirius Black had escaped again but how this time he'd left his side of the story.

"I can't believe you actually saved him," Neville grinned putting his arms over Blaise and Harry's shoulders.

"I can't believe we're going to have to face father again," Draco groaned.

"He's furious," Harry said happily.

"Why are you happy about that?" Draco demanded, questioning his brother's sanity.

"Because it means we've done something right," Harry sniggered. "He's always furious when we do something good,"

Draco thought about it and decided he couldn't actually find evidence to prove his twin wrong.

They walked through the corridor and they were aware that many of the Gryffindors scurried away from them.

Flint and the rest of Slytherin house had shown the Gryffindors just why not to get on their bad side while the Deviants were holed in the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe Flint actually pulled it off without being caught," Blaise snickered.

"He did it when Sirius escaped so I'm not surprised," Neville chuckled.

"You never did tell us, Sly, did you manage to pull the change off?" Draco asked idly as they entered the common room.

Blaise grinned and nodded.

"Indeed I did,"

"We'll have to go for a run one night during the holidays," Harry said with a smirk. "Go terrorise a few people, go on a few adventures and maybe even break into a few places we shouldn't be,"

The other three chuckled at his plan as they sat on the couches.

"Did you hear, Hadrian? Professor Lupin is a werewolf, how dreadful is that? Just think we've been in the same room as him since the beginning of the year. I'm glad he's resigned," Daphne said snootily as she sat down on his lap.

"What do you mean he's resigned?" Harry demanded, gritting his teeth at her.

"Weasley was in the Hospital wing when Lupin was brought in after the full moon, he heard the professors discussing it. It's all over school. I know one thing for sure if Lupin would have come back next year I would have refused to go anywhere near that classroom," Daphne stated with her nose up in the air.

Harry couldn't believe that even after the memory charm Ron had still been able to cause trouble.

"Greengrass, Hades might have to put up with you but the rest of us don't so do me a favour and bugger off," Blaise snapped.

The blonde haired girl looked affronted and with a huff she stormed away from them.

"I'm surprised to say that she hasn't actually being that much a pain this year," Harry said shaking his head.

"That will change, no doubt father will have both the idiots over most of the holidays," Draco sighed.

* * *

Remus stood sighing deeply as he entered his run down apartment in London.

It was tatty but he was thankful he had somewhere to live.

He looked around and noticed a glass and a bottle of Scotch sat open on his table.

"Come out Padfoot,"

Sirius came from around the corner with a grim smile on his face.

"If you mind me being here I'll go,"

Remus shook his head.

"Not at all, it'll be good to have some company again," he sighed feeling guilty at the betrayal he'd dealt his friend over the last thirteen years.

The two of them sat around talking and catching up for the next few hours.

"I have just one question for you Padfoot," Remus said slightly intoxicated.

"Shoot," Sirius said downing a his drink.

"Since when were you Hadrian Malfoy's Godfather?"

Sirius looked at his only living friend and surveyed him. He couldn't lie to him. They'd fallen into the mess they were in because they hadn't trusted each other all them years ago. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

"How goods your Occlumency?" Sirius quizzed with a sigh.

"Fine, it has to be to be able to keep the wolf at bay all the time," Remus shrugged looking both surprised and confused at the question.

"Hadrian Malfoy is our very own Harry Potter," Sirius said deciding just to blurt it out.

Remus dropped the glass he was lifting to his lips to the floor. The glass shattered and the liquid sprayed the two Marauders.

"What!"

Sirius nodded grimly.

"Lucius beat me to the house. He must have known Voldemort was going to be there and he was the first one on the scene after it all happened. Harry was creating havoc with his magic because he was so upset and when Lucius picked him up he decided he'd make a better life for his nephew. When I entered the house, he told me that he wouldn't let the world put their problems on Harry's shoulders. That he'd raise him and let him have a normal childhood while the rest of the world grieved over the loss of the young family. No one except, Narcissa, Lucius and now you, know that Harry Potter is still alive. Hadrian himself believes he is very much Draco's twin and until Draco's seventeenth birthday he will continue to do so much to my displeasure,"

Remus was absolutely flabbergast.

He would have never thought that such a _Malfoy _could be the little boy he used to sit and play with when he was younger.

"Why did you ask about my Occlumency?" he demanded feeling completely out of his league.

"Because since they were eleven, the Deviants have done nothing but throw themselves head first into magic," Sirius said shaking his head.

Remus was absolutely shocked.

Sirius chuckled slightly and poured his friend another drink.

"Easy does it mate, you can't afford anymore greys,"

* * *

The twins stood in their father's office looking anywhere but at each other as their father ranted at them.

"You said you wouldn't tarnish our name, you said you wouldn't cross the line!" Lucius snarled.

His sons were unbelievable!

"We didn't, well not our line anyway," Harry snorted looking firmly at the wall opposite him.

He knew if he looked at his father he'd most probably laugh and that wasn't the best thing to do while Lucius was so mad.

"Your line is obviously not the most defined line," Lucius snapped, his hand twitching near his wand. "Not only that but both Parkinson and Greengrass have been on my back about your treatment of their daughters,"

"Because they're hags, we don't want to marry then," Draco huffed.

Lucius glowered at them.

Their immaturity was starting to grate on his nerves. Why was it they could change from the sons he was proud of into the sons he could happily throttle within the space of one meeting to the other?

"They will be your future wives and there is nothing you can do about it. You will either treat them how they deserve to be treated when they're over in the holidays or I will make you regret it," Lucius snarled. "Now get out of my sight,"

The boys exited together, still not daring to look at each other.

They didn't need to speak to know that they both thought the summer was going to completely suck.

* * *

**AN: Well that's another one down, Book 4 chapter 1 is already up so I hope many of you will continue to read and review :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - I know i've missed Blaise so much in this story but alas it was needed :) You know I actually didn't think of the memory thing that way but it is actually a rather good point and so very true. The trio in the canon books don't really have much interaction with memories until GoF but because the Deviants grew up in the heart of the wizarding world they did. Good point! :D I know Ashanti does indeed lack the dramatic flare but the Slytherins are more subtle so it works for them. Plus they didn't have the bond with Buckbeak like they did in the PoA so they went with what they knew of :) Yep I totally agree with you about Pettigrew and he will definately meet his end its just a matter of when rather than if ;) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I know the chapter was delayed but i got it out as soon as i could and at least with this update you get both this chapter and the first chapter of book 4 :) hopefully that will make up for my tardiness :) I don't really watch much TV either, my laptop is my life but I record the programs i like and usually watch them when i can Nikita as just started up again so I'm pretty hyped up since Criminal Minds finished a few weeks ago :)**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Haha I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Last chapter for this Book but the first chapter for the next book is already up :D **


End file.
